New Girl
by ChasingTheLight
Summary: AW Alternate World The Storm Hawks are in school and Piper's the new girl. Follow them threw the first half their school year, filled with craziness, music, change and the odd dabble of romance. ***FINISHED***
1. House on The Hill

Chapter 1 - House on the hill

The sun rose above a leafy English village, it was 9:30 on a Sunday morning. For the kids, it was the end of their summer holidays, the last day that they can sleep in, do nothing for the entire day and have no cares. Even still, one teenager was already up and riding his bike along the lane. He stopped at a cottage, hopped off, stroked his blonde hair, walked through a gate, then he started too call.

"Dude!"

The blonde American boy paused, yet there was no reply

"Duuude!" called the teenager again

Again there was no reply

"Aerrow! Dude!"

Slowly, a tired, wiry looking teenager too the window and opened up the sash and looked upon his friend.

"Finn, what you doing here?" he replied slightly groggily

"Dude, you said 'come at nine.'"

"Shit, is it really nine already?"

"Uhuh,"

Aerrow paused, and paused a thoughtful look on this face.

"Wait here…"

The skinny teenager went inside and looked at his alarm clock.

'9:30 too be exact… Damn overslept…'

"Well… Since you're here, you want some pancakes?" asked Aerrow

Finn smiled cheekily at his friend.

"You're too kind, go on then."

"Alright, the sides open, I'll get dressed"

Aerrow turned, however Finn stopped him,

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Just too let you know, _major _morning hair alert."

Aerrow rolled his eyes and chuckled, as did Finn.

"Alright, alright, I'll see you in a bit."

Downstairs, Finn had kicked his 'vans' trainers off on the doormat and made himself right at home, as he usually did. Aerrow then came down, with reasonably sane hair, and the two best friends made their way into the kitchen, where Aerrow's grandparents where. His grandfather was sitting at the table reading 'The Times' and his grandmother was at the stove cooking breakfast. Suddenly Aerrow's dog, Radarr, ran over too the two teenagers and jumped, excitedly, at them, but calmed down after a bit.

"Good morning love, and what a pleasure, Finn."

"Morning Ma'am."

"Would you like some breakfast, while you're here?"

"Yeah please."

Aerrow's grandmother poured the pancake mix into the pan, and a aroma of cooking overcame the kitchen

"Say, Aerrow, why can't you be like Finn, so polite?" asked his Grandfather, jokingly

"You wanna see him when he's not around here!" exclaimed Aerrow

"Oi! Thanks a lot traitor!" said Finn in mock outrage

Insulting one another was usually taken lightly and as a term of endearment.

"Where's your sister, Aerrow?" asked his grandmother

"Probably still beautifying herself."

And, right on cue, strolled in his sister; with the same piercing green emerald eyes and red auburn hair, however it was cut in extreme layers, shoulder length and had bits of black streaked through it. She had a nose, lip and multiple piercings on her ears. She was currently just wearing black, baggy, pyjama bottoms and a low cut 'Ruby Gloom' vest, and was reading 'Kerrang!' magazine.

"Goodness sake Celeste, can't you dress a little more appropriately, your around two teenage boys." scolded her grandmother

"Meh, I don't think they mind, do you guys?" replied Aerrow's sixteen year old sister

Finn sat at the table in awe, ever since he moved to England from America he had developed an insatiable crush on his best friend's sister.

"No, not all…" replied Finn, dreamily

"Besides this is better than the time I came down in my boxers," she said

'God, that was hot…' thought Finn

He was currently staring at Celeste's breasts, as if they were the best thing since sliced bread. Aerrow noticed and nudged him, then whispered:

"Stop hitting on my sister!"

"Dude, I can't help it!" Finn whispered back

"Pfft, yeah sure!" said Aerrow loudly

Celeste sat at the table and smirked

"You know, I'd love too know what boys talk about when girls aren't around."

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna know." said Aerrow

"Celeste, would you like pancakes?" asked her grandmother

"No, thank - you, I'm watching my weight."

"Yeah, you should." said Aerrow, teasingly

Celeste gasped in mock outrage, rolled up her magazine and swatted Aerrow on the head.

"Bloody cheek!" she cried

"You're so fat!" cried Aerrow

Again, that comment warranted another smack.

"Shut - up! Grand - mama, he's annoying me!"

Finn and the Grandfather started sniggering quietly

"Quiet you two, unless you want me too burn breakfast! Aerrow, stop teasing your sister."

"Yeah, Aerrow."

"Shut - up! Just cos you fancy her!"

Finn turned red in embarrassment

"I don't!" he lied

Celeste smiled reassuringly at Finn and the fourteen year old looked away bashfully.

"Alright kids, pancakes!"

Aerrow grandmother set the plates in front of them, stacked with the lovely food. The sprinkled sugar, lemon and liberal dashings of maple syrup and they started to wolf it down. Radarr sat up and put his ears back, raised his head and widened his eyes, he looked so cute, that Aerrow gave in and secretly gave him some pancake.

"So boys, what are doing today?" asked the grandfather

Aerrow gulped down the food, he had in his mouth, before speaking.

"We're picking up a couple of friends and going down by the river." he said

"And you Celeste?"

"Going round Starling's, she was back from her holiday yesterday."

"Sounds like you lot are busy today."

"Yup, and there's a barbeque tonight!" said Finn happily

"Who's invited?" asked Celeste

"People from school , in our year."

"Aww… So that means I wont be able too come?" said Celeste, in mock upset.

Finn blushed and quavered a little.

"Uh… well, I don't see why you shouldn't be able too come."

Celeste smiled

Aww… Bless…" she said in cutesy way

She stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards the hallway.

"Well, have a nice day, I'm getting dressed. Bye Squirt." she said to Aerrow

Then she stopped and winked at Finn, and gave a pretty smile before walking off.

"Finn…"

She was gone, and while Aerrow's grandmother was collecting their plates she said

"I think someone needs a cold shower now." with a smile planted across her face

Finn blinked in surprise.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Aerrow burst into a chuckle, which he shared with his relatives.

------------------

Aerrow and Finn were riding their bikes down their bikes down the lane, Radarr walking beside them in his lead, and talking as they did. After the moment at breakfast, Aerrow was feeling a bit awkward.

"Mate, I have no idea why you like my sister so much…"

"You have no idea…" replied Finn with a chuckle

"Besides if you two ever did go out it'd be… a bit strange…"

"How so?"

"Well, she's two years older than you, and usually the guy's older than the girl…"

"Pfft… She's still hot,"

"Plus she's my sister, I mean, how freaky would it be for my best friend to go out with my sister."

There was a deliberating silence

"You worry too much, lets get Junko"

-----------------------------

They came to a crossroads, turned left and went down a few roads and wound up at 'Hickley Crescent', they already had one of their friends join them along the way, Damien. They came up too a pretty barn conversion, which had an adjoining field with two horses frolicking in it. Aerrow knocked on the front door, and suddenly there was the sound of barking. Two cats jumped off the fence and in front of Damien, Radarr ran into Damien, knocking him over, barking mentally at the pets.

"Friggin cats!" cried the teenager, hauled himself up.

There was the noise of pounding, coming from inside the house, the door opened and there stood a tall, muscular teenager.

"Guys! I'm ready!"

"Good, lets get going then, Junko." said Aerrow

Junko went too walk out the door then the sound of this mother stopped him.

"Charlie! Honey!"

Junko, or Charlie as he was more formally known, stopped and cringed. His nickname was given to him when he was eight and it stuck ever since, he really hated it when he was called by his first name."

"Yeah, mum?" he replied

"What time you getting back? Remember you've got school tomorrow."

"Remember, barbeque at mine 6:00pm." said Finn, quickly

Junko looked at his mother, and grinned; it was way of begging. His mother giggled and ruffled his ruddy brown hair.

"Fine, just don't come home at some unearthly hour."

"Don't worry, my parents wouldn't let it run past 9:30 anyway."

They eventually went on their way to the river. Riding on their bikes; although Damien had his skateboard on his back as well, Radarr running besides them. They rode down a dirt-track that came off Junko's farm, over some fields and towards the woods. The sunshine left dapples on the ground where the trees didn't quite cover the sky, the warmth was wafting in the air, and the birds were tweeting. They made their way to the river, it was slow and made a quiet rushing noise as it come to the small waterfall at the bottom. Radarr immediately jumped into the river, splashing about, then coming out on the other side, shaking the excess water off his body, then panting heavily. Damien took his skateboard and started skating on the make - shift ramp, they built themselves.

"Woo!" cried Aerrow, as he flew over the river on his BMX

After fifteen minutes of continual riding, there was, suddenly, a rustling in the bushes, the boys stopped and looked at the bush disconcertingly.

"Radarr! Here boy!" called Aerrow

The dog ran towards Aerrow, but it wasn't him in the bush. Radarr whined and barked at the bush, and he ran into it. There came muffles from the bush. Then…

"Ouch!" came a girls cry

"Zeze animals are everywhere!" came another voice, this time with a French accent

"Bugger off, Radaar!" came the third voice

Then, Radaar barked and growled at the girls, they gave a high pitched scream and ran out being chased the dog. The boys burst out laughing seeing the girls running and at the same time, were secretly relieved that they were only friends from school.

"God! Can't you keep your dog under control?" cried the gothic looking girl.

"Sorry Izzie, you shouldn't be sneaking around!" said Junko

"We weren't sneaking!" retorted the skater purple haired skater girl

"Of course you weren't, Lynn." replied Finn, cheekily

"We weren't, in fact we vere goings to scares yew." said the French girl

"Well you failed, Dove, boys, 1, Girls, 0,." said Damien

"So what brings you here?" asked Aerrow

"You seriously think we're gonna leave you lot too have all the fun?" said Lynn

"Besides we're bored and we knew you'd be here." said Izzie

Suddenly, Lynn grabbed Damien's skateboards and began riding it.

"Oi! Give it back!" he cried

"Try and catch me!" she teased, by which time she had already skated off down to the clearing and everyone started laughing.

"Haha! Girlz, 1," cried Dove

"Oh shut up… Stupid girls…" said Damien, below his breath, placing a disgruntled look on his face

"Guys!" came another voice

"Eh? Who was that?" said Junko

"Guys! I'm here!"

"Stork! What took you?" asked Aerrow

The tall, skinny, emo looking boy came through the tree's. He laughed nervously.

"Uh… Well, my sister has a cold and she sneezed on me, so I started getting slightly apprehensive that she had that really nasty flu virus that's going around… So I had to wash again and disinfect my clothes…" he said

Everyone stood there silent and blinking in disbelief. Lynn, then came back after skating around and broke the silence:

"What's Stork on about now?"

"Uh… Never mind, oh guys you'll never guess what?" he said

"There's a new invention to prevent schizophrenia?" said Finn, sarcastically

"No, it's not that good, but you know that old house, that was being done up?"

"What? That one on the hill?" asked Junko

"Yeah, people are moving in there today."

"Ooo… I wonder who it is…" said Lynn, thoughtfully

"I dunno, but whoever _is _moving in there must be rich." said Stork

"What makes you say that?" asked Aerrow

Stork walked towards Aerrow with a blank, yet, demonic look on his face and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Man… Poor people don't renovate eighteenth century mansions, then turn up in a black hummer with tonnes of moving trucks behind them and out of some of them bring out a Rolls Royce, two BMW's and a Jaguar S- type!" said Stork with growing intensity

"Ooo… Snazzy." said Junko, clearly impressed

"It looks like yew are not ze only rich person 'ere Finn," said Dove, grinning

"Ah hush, I reckon we should check out whoever's moving in." said Finn

"Yeah, get in with the A-list!" exclaimed Damien

"Are you sure about? I mean they could be snobby and mean and…" said Stork, cautiously

" Hey! Are you calling me a stuck-up prick?" said Finn gruffly

"Basically… Yes, yes he is." said Izzie

"Oh haha…" said Finn in a mock tone

"Ok ok, let's calm down… We'll go around and give them a big welcome. If they're rude too us, then we'll know they're not worth our time." said Aerrow

After trudging through fields, walking up hills, then pushing each other down them again, the teenagers and Radarr reached the once derelict mansion, too see huge moving bands and behind them a grand renovation. The group's eyes widened in amazement.

"Ooo… Zat is very pretty." said Dove

"I've got nothing on them" said Finn

As they got closer to the building they saw the man and woman who were moving in. The looked as if they were African, and they were dressed very sharply and neatly. Then from the house came an attractive fourteen year old, her bluey - black hair was tied down in bunches and her eyes shone like the sun. The boys immediately took notice of her, then stopped when the girls shot an annoyed look at them.

"Hey, you lot still with us?" said Izzie

"Yeah, sorry…" said Aerrow, wistfully

"Lets say hi," said Junko

As they came even closer, they were stopped by bouncers at the gate.

"Can I ask what your business here is?"

"Uhh… We wanted too say 'hi' and welcome the new neighbours."

"Hmm… Name's?"

"I'm Aerrow, this is Finn, Junko, Damien, Stork, Izzie, Dove and Lynn… Oh and my dog, Radarr."

Again Radarr sat down and put on the familiar begging, cute face.

"Pleasure." said the bouncer, clearly not very bothered.

He held the walkie-talkie too his face and spoke into it, the teenagers looked at each other, slightly scared.

"Sorry guys your not expected, can you go please."

"Huh?" they said in unison

"You're not on the list, so please can you _go_."

"Uhh, I don't think you know who I am…"

As Finn, began to go off on his rant about how great his social status was (and becoming very bigheaded along the way) Izzie, Lynn and Dove rolled their eyes in despair.

"I'm Finn White, my parents own 'Ripley Park' not too far here, my dad's an architect and my mum's a PR, for a very big company…"

"Yes, yes very riveting… now go, please, before I lose my patience."

Then, the girl, who was up at the house, appeared and looked slightly confused.

"Umm… Excuse me, who are you?" she asked

Aerrow looked at her with great interest, then realised that she had asked a question.

"Uhh… Sorry, I'm Aerrow."

He held out his hand for her too shake, she took it and smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Piper."

"Nice name, I'm Isobel Cyclonus, but everyone calls me Izzie."

"I am Dove, it iz a pleasure too meet."

"It's a pleasure too meet you too!"

"I'm Lynn, alright?"

"Uh, ok…"

Lynn smiled and gave a tiny laugh

"I was asking if you're ok."

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you,"

Finn stood right in front Piper, and pulled himself up proudly

"I'm Finn! If you're ever looking for someone funny, handsome, charming…"

"You're better off looking somewhere else, cos your not gonna find it here." said Izzie coolly, while pulling Finn back

"Piss off…" said Finn gruffly

Piper blinked disbelievingly, as if she had never heard a swear word before in her life.

"I'm Charlie, but everyone calls me Junko. It's awesome too meet you."

Again, Piper looked shocked at the fact she had a huge muscley fourteen year old being so nice and polite.

"So… Why do they call you Junko?"

"I'm not sure, it just… stuck." he said smiling

Piper smiled, and giggling.

"And you?"

She turned to Stork, he suddenly stuttered and blushed

"I'm, Andy, but…"

He suddenly sneezed, he would be overcome with sickness, is he was placed under the slightest bit of stress, he re-adjusted his thick - black rimmed glasses.

"They call me Stork… Cos, like, I'm so tall and skinny… That I look like a plant stem…"

There was a pause, then he started scratching his neck.

"Sorry, I think I've got a rash coming… Oh, look, I'm rambling now… Sorry… I really need too stop saying sorry…"

Piper giggled

"Hehe, Don't worry, it's nice too meet you… Stork."

Stork laughed nervously

"And I'm Damien…"

She shook Damien's hand then turned to Radarr

"And who's this little guy?" she said in a slightly more high pitched voice.

"Oh, that's Radarr he's mine."

"Radarr immediately submitted onto his back and pulled the begging face

"Aww… He's so cute!" she squealed

"Yeah, he likes you already." said Aerrow with a chuckle

"What breed is he?"

Aerrow laughed

"He's a mutt really, bit of Labrador, bit of Collie, nothing fancy."

Piper smiled

"That doesn't matter…"

The others cocked their eyebrows up in unison.

"So yeah, we wanted to say 'hi' and welcome you too the town."

"Thank - you, it's lovely here in the country."

"So what brings you too the south - west?" asked Izzie

"And where are you from?" asked Damien

"Well, I'm here because of my father's work, and I was born in Norfolk, although we've moved from place to place, and the last house we owned was in Exeter."

"Ooer, very swanky," said Lynn

"Not really, I wish we could stay in one place for more than a year."

There was a slight lull in the conversation which Junko quickly filled

"So… school starts tomorrow, where are you going?" he asked

"Umm… I think it's called St. Martins High School." Piper replied thoughtfully

The teenagers widened their eyes, surprised.

"Your coming to our school? I thought you wouldn't gone to a private school or somit…" said Lynn

Piper chuckled

"Yes, well, it was my grandmother's idea, she thought it would be better if I went too a public school, so that I could integrate with different people."

"Uh…Yes… Ahem… Integration is… very, Uhh… Important." said Finn, trying too sound clever.

"Your such a nobhead…" sighed Izzie

Everyone burst into laughter

"Is it just me, or do people swear more around here, than anywhere else in the UK." asked Piper

"I'm not sure really…" said Damien

"I think we're as bad as any county," added Stork

"Hmm… I better get back… The movers have probably done my bedroom." said Piper

"Really? That'z a shame…" said Dove

"Oh! I have a barbeque this evening at my house, you can come if you want!" said Finn hurriedly

Piper giggled, slightly apprehensively.

"Uh, thank you, but my mother and father probably wouldn't let me go… Also, the forecast for tonight was showers and thunder."

The teenagers looked at the sky and they could see it was becoming increasingly overcast.

"Oh that's just great! Thanks a lot, damn weather!" cursed the American to the sky

"I'm sorry, but perhaps I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

"I think that sounds like a plan." said Aerrow with a smile

Piper smiled back

"Good, it lovely meeting you all, and I shall see you all tomorrow for the first day back."

--------------------------

Five o'clock came, and so did the rain. The eight teenagers, and Labrador, were caught out and ran, or rode, back to Junko's house, completely drenched. Junko rapped on the door desperately.

"Open up mum!" cried the teenager

As she did, her eyes almost bulged in shock and she ushered them in.

"Goodness sake! Get in, your soaked! Aerrow take Radarr to the conservatory and dry him off!"

The kids crowded into the sitting room, the fire roaring, them shivering and dripping water everywhere. Junko's mum brought down towels and handed them too the teenagers. Upon thanking her, Finn and Dove rushed too the mirror, too check their hair.

"Oh no, look at my 'air, it's a mess!" moaned Dove

"I think it's a big improvement," replied Finn

"Sayz you!" she retorted

"Huh?" replied Finn

He nudged Dove out of the way, and stood in front the mirror and groaned

"Aww… My hair!"

He tried to stick it into a short Mohawk only for it too droop.

"You know Finn, you could actually pass for a homosexual sometimes." said Izzie

"Shut up, it's not my fault that my hair goes spazzy…" he said threw gritted teeth

While Finn was fiddling with his hair, Aerrow walked in and grabbed a towel, and dried his towel. Finn's moment of vanity was interrupted when his mobile started ringing.

"Oh for…"

Finn took his phone out of his pocket, and answered it.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of manic screaming coming from the other end. Everyone went quiet, and listened intently. Finn pulled the handset away from his ear, and placed a worried look on his face.

"Uh… Hey mom…" he said, when the screaming stopped, then, the screaming began again.

"Yeah… Well… Well sorry! We went into the forest and I must've lost my signal… Well I haven't fallen down a ditch and died have I?!… Whatever… Aww… Mom please, I'm at Junko's… Can't I stay a bit longer?… Aww, Mom… Well I was gonna cancel the barbeque anyway… Whatever, I don't care… Will I? Never mind… Yeah, whatever… Bye…"

Finn hung up then slumped on the sofa, clearly peeved.

"What she say?" asked Aerrow

"Apparently, I'm in big trouble when I get home."

"Why? What happened?" asked Izzie

"I didn't say where I went, so dad's gonna 'talk' to me, when he picks me up."

"You're doomed…" said Stork

"Meh, serves you right…" said Izzie

"Argh! I hate my parents!" cried Finn

"Vell, you should be more conziderate…"said Dove

"Considerate? Most of the time they don't care…"

"Did it ever strike you they could _actually_ be worried about you?" said Izzie

"Not really, then again, I don't really care…"

Izzie sighed and rolled her eyes.

After Junko's mum brought the teenagers some hot chocolate, and phoned their parents , the rain had subsided and they were ready too go home. Finn's father arrived at the door, looking respectable, serious and extremely angry.

"Get in the car." he said severely

Finn walked heavily to his father's sport's car, and after an apology to Junko's mother, he got in the car, with his son and they drove off. One by one, the teenagers were taken home, the sky turned black with night overcoming it. The stars came out, but everyone went too bed, too wake up too a bright new day and bright new year of school.

ChasingtheLight: Ok, I took down the novelisation of the series of Storm Hawks. But I got the idea for this one. Ok, I know Aerrow is SLIGHTLY out of character in this chapter , but trust me I'll try too keep it better in later chapters. I thought Isobel was a cool name for Master Cyclonus, as with Charlie (Junko) and Stork (Andy). Also, I don't know whether this is the first attempt of a AW (alternate world) fic, if it is I hope I haven't screwed it up too badly. I decided too set it in England, and particularly in the Bristol/South -West as it's where I was born and live, so I know the area pretty well, whereas in America I have no real idea what the school system's or country's like, so I thought I'd play too my strengths. You'll just have too get used too the characters being English, except for Dove and Finn of course. Enjoy and Read and Review.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2 - First Day

The buses came into the car park, that had been standing empty for over a month. At the moment when the children set their feet on the concrete, the school burst back into immediate life. There were friends hugging, girls screaming, and year seven's wandering around in awe of their new school. Aerrow and Finn walked in through the gates, dodging the cars as they passed through. They saw Izzie, Lynn and Damien standing by the bus bays, they waved at each other and the two boys ran over to the group.

"Alright?" said Lynn

"Never better." said Aerrow

"Good, have you seen Piper?" asked Izzie

"Nope, why?" said Finn

"Apparently I have too be her guide and buddy for the week." she replied

Izzie suddenly looked up and pushed Damien out of the way.

"Dove! Over here!" she called

"'Allo!" Dove called back to Izzie

She walked across the car park, after getting out of her father's car. Junko suddenly jumped on Finn's back (and nearly breaking said back in the process).

"Morning!"

"Morning Junko," the other's chimed in.

Stork stood there as if he were lingering over the group. Then, a big black car entered the car park. The group, as well as other people looked stunned and emerged Piper. She was smartly dressed, her shirt and tie was all done up and her shirt was tucked into her skirt. She began walking over too them and the movement bell rang. The teenagers looked at her uncomfortably, they hadn't been that smart since Year 7 and even that was short lived. Now they have their top buttons undone, their ties half - way down their chests and their shirts untucked.

'Oh shit, she's in trouble…' thought Izzie

"Uh… Hi…" said Piper nervously

Izzie snapped, sometimes you had too be cruel too be nice.

"Uh guys, you go too tutor. I'll see you in a minute."

"Huh?" they said in unison

"I need to talk too Piper, go!" she ordered

The others walked off quickly, without arguing back. They had a feeling what it was about but decided not too say anything. They just hoped that Izzie wouldn't do anything harsh, then again, this was Izzie.

She dragged a rather bewildered Piper to the nearest bathroom, and began too lecture her.

"Right, firstly, unstuck your shirt, then…"

"Excuse me?" said Piper, taken aback

"Just do it…"

"But…"

Izzie sighed

"Look Piper… You're not in Private school anymore. People here look for any chance, they can too single you out. Unless you want to survive here please just… Do, what I say… For your sake, as well as mine."

Piper looked slightly bemused, however agreed and un-tucked her shirt.

"Good, secondly, undo the first two buttons of your shirt and loosen your tie, so it looks like mine."

Again, Piper obliged and did exactly as Izzie commanded. Izzie, then sifted through her shoulder bag and brought our a make up bag, from it she produced mascara and liquid eyeliner.

"What's that?" asked Piper, with a tint of fear in her voice.

"Make-up, I'd share my foundation with you, but we have _completely _different skin tones."

True, Izzie was white, and Piper had chocolate coloured skin, but that only made her more self-conscious.

"Oh yeah, and while your at it, take out your bunches you look like a Japanese school girl."

Piper took out her bunches, reluctantly, and Izzie began too brush her hair, place it into a neat side-parting and an slid an orange hairband through it.

"There we go, it matches your eyes." said Izzie, happily

Piper smiled, Izzie then stood in front of her and applied the mascara and slathered on eyeliner. Piper frowned and became very thoughtful.

"Izzie?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Why… Why are you doing this?"

Izzie sighed, then smiled reassuringly at the newbie.

"Cos your too nice…"

"What does that mean?"

"I have a good feeling about you and I can't bear too see you get shot down, cos your too nïave. But don't worry, you'll learn a lot in this one day, let along this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least this isn't a inner city school, they're so messed up it's unbelievable. Then again, these schools miles away from the centre of town, are becoming too much like them…"

"How come?"

"Blame kids, wanting too be like 50 Cent, In 'da hood', with 'da crew'" said Izzie mockingly

Piper giggled quietly

"So… What do we do first?"

"Tutor, we get our timetable for the year, spend the first lesson messing about, then it's off too second lesson."

"I can't remember what tutor I am in."

"You're in mine," said Izzie happily

"Really with Aerrow and…"

"No, they're in different tutors, we and Dove are in 10RP,"

"Oh…"

Izzie cocked her eyebrow, then a synapse in her brain connected.

"You like him! Don't you?!" she asked suddenly, with a smirk

Piper nearly fell backwards in shock and frowned, confused at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You like Aerrow, don't you?" asked Izzie

"No! Of course not, we've only just met."

She sat on the floor, Izzie smiled and joined her, rather unconvinced

"I wouldn't bother anyway, I mean no offence, but he doesn't really go for girls like you. He gets tonnes of attention from the other girls in our year."

Piper smiled sadly.

"But don't worry, you won't miss much. He can be a bit big-headed sometimes…"

"He doesn't seem like that,"

"You've only known him for two days, I've known him since Primary School. But his ego doesn't compare too Finn."

Piper giggled

"Yeah, he did come across rather… Showy." said Piper, hesitantly

Izzie burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I needed that!" she said after regaining control of herself.

She stood up and pulled Piper up as well. They began too walk to the door.

"Well c'mon, lets get too tutor."

"Thank you… for the help."

Izzie grinned

"That's alright, oh and Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"The posh accent will go, you won't have too spend long here before you pick up an accent."

"What posh accent?"

"That one."

"Oh, that's helpful!"

They walked too the Science Block, which was teeming with year 10's and their conversation. Aerrow and the others were standing by the lockers. Aerrow, was getting a lot of people, especially girls, greeting him. Finn was trying too get in with it as well, but some of the more 'sensible', looked clearly unimpressed and just walked off with a smile and nod to Aerrow. Finn's ego severely deflated afterwards.

"We're back!" said Izzie triumphantly

"Oh Wow, Piper your 'air looks so pretty." said Dove

She smiled shyly.

"Thank - you."

Piper fiddled with her hair, then looked around and noticed a group of girls giving her dirty looks. She frowned and turned her head back around again.

"Izzie?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Who are those girls, over there?"

Izzie looked around, then swiftly turned around again.

Oh, that's Chantelle's group, why?"

"Uh… They were giving me weird looks,"

Izzie growled clearly angry.

"They dog anyone up who isn't, blonde and wear tonnes of slap… Leave them alone, if they decide to bitch about you, I'll sort 'em out."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, they won't mess with me."

Suddenly the teachers came into the science block and made the kids get to their tutor. Reluctantly, the kids moved away from each other and off to the rooms. Izzie, Dove and Piper, entered the room together and all the people immediately looked over at new girl. The tutor was a rather stern looking woman, she had bright cat-like eyes, and everything about her looked absolutely perfect. She had her hair in a bun and not a hair was out of place, her suit was impeccable. When the three girls walked in and closed the door, the teacher spoke.

"You must be Piper DeLocs."

"Yes…"

"Would you like too introduce yourself too everyone?"

"Uh… Ok…" she said unsurely

"Good. UH! QUIET!" she suddenly erupted

There was still low lying background noise, and that disappeared as soon as the woman picked up her metre stick and slapped it upon the board,

"I thought I said QUIET!"

Everyone jumped slightly and Piper looked at Izzie and Dove very frightened

"This is Piper DeLocs, she is from Exeter and is joining our year."

"Uh… Hello…" she said cautiously

Some people smiled and some frowned, some whispered and some giggled. Piper started shaking, she had never been so afraid. At this point all she wanted too do was go too her first lesson - History.

Unfortunately, Piper was in a separate class too Dove and Izzie, but she was in with Stork. However, she didn't really know him well, so she was slightly surprised, that when she walked in, that he gestured to the seat next too him. She smiled and sat next to him, and immediately began chatting.

"So… Uh… how are you?" he asked nervously

"I'm fine thanks you, and you?"

"Uh… Um… I'm alright, thanks…"

Much too Piper's dismay Chantelle and two of her friends walked in.

"Oh god…" said Michelle

"It's Andy gay-bender!" cried one of her friends

They erupted into harpy-ish like laughter and Piper looked at Stork confused.

"What?" said Piper to Stork

"They think all 'emos' are gay… So they think I am as well…" he said

"But why…?"

Piper was interrupted by Chantelle

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly

"I'm Piper…"

"OOO!" said Chantelle, mockingly, her other two friends burst out laughing again.

"Who's your ma? The Queen?" she asked nastily

Piper frowned and narrowed her eyes

"No…" she said rather confused

"Don't you fucking dog me up!"

The History teacher walked in. A tall, large, lumbering man with a unshaven face.

"Uh, hello class." He began with his Irish accent.

"Can you all sit down please?"

Chantelle stood there gaping at the teacher, like a delinquent.

"Your just kinda standing there, mouth open waiting too catch flies something…"

Michelle cocked her eyebrow, let out a cry of laughter, then sat down. After introductions, the teacher explained what they would do in the term, and gave them a worksheet on Pre-historic medicine. Meanwhile, Stork and Piper began talking again.

"So uh…. What did you take?"

"Take?"

"Yeah, for GCSE choices."

"Oh… Uh, History; of course, German, Drama and Music."

"Music? What instrument do you play?"

"Flute… I play a little violin… Do you play a instrument?"

"Yeah, guitar, but my parent's wouldn't let me take music, they said it was a pointless GCSE. I took Drama instead cos I persuaded them it would improve my people skills."

"What grade are you on for guitar?"

"Grade? Pfft I taught myself, my dad's in a band, so he helped as well."

"If your father's a musician then why didn't he let you take music?"

"We're poor" smiled Stork

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked

"He wants me too have good qualifications so I'm not doomed too live a life of being chased by the debt man."

"I'm sorry…"

Piper was, being surrounded by a life in luxury, she couldn't imagine ever being without it. But she was sympathetic nonetheless.

Stork gave a husky laugh.

"You know what though?"

"What?"

"I'd much rather be poor and doing a job I love, than be rich and hating every minute of it."

"Really? How come?" asked Piper bemused

"Well, some rich people have everything they want, but work so hard they haven't got friends, a spouse and a real life. And some have inherited their wealth, so sit on their lazy arse's all day doing nothing cos they have the money to do so."

Piper frowned and turned back too her work. Stork then realised that he probably offended her.

"So… Uh… What music do you like?"

Piper looked up at Stork and stuttered,

"I don't really have a great passion for music… My mother made me take it as a refined subject." she lied

"Really? So you haven't listened too My Chemical Romance?"

"Haven't heard of them."

"The Killers?!"

"No…"

"Muse?"

"No..."

"AC/DC?!"

"Heard OF them."

"Oh My God! What have you been doing? Hiding under a rock?"

Piper laughed.

"You know what? I'm gonna write down a list of the bands you _have_ too listen too!"

"Ok then…"

He began writing the list on a scrap sheet of paper.

'My Chemical Romance; Jimmy Eat World; Aiden; The Killers; Fall Out Boy; Muse; Panic at the disco; AC/DC; Simple Plan; Escape the Fate; Paramore; Kaiser Chiefs; The Feeling; Plain White T's; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; Green Day.'

"There are many more, but these alone will keep you busy, make sure you listen too them!"

Piper stared at the sheet reading the peculiar names. She became rather curious as too how they sounded.

"Oh I will…"

"Oh, and also, what kinda clothes do you like wearing?"

"Clothes? Uh… Normal stuff, I guess…"

"Ah, well. Now your friends with Dove, Lynn and Izzie you can kiss goodbye too 'normal'. Lynn will try and make you the next 'Avril Lavigne, Izzie will give you bondage trousers and leather or PVC corsets, and Dove will kit you out in Leopard print, glowsticks and H&M t-shirts."

Piper stared horrified at Stork

"Corsets?" she said slowly

"Yeah… Mind you, you wouldn't look bad as a Vampish Goth girl…"

Piper mulled over it a second.

"My parents wouldn't be too pleased if I came home with all these clothes…"

"That's because you've never rebelled before… Go on, you'll feel better for it!" he said, nudging her.

Piper smiled quirkily at Stork

"How long before Izzie, Dove and Lynn do that?"

"Oh, trust me… Not long at all…"

ChasingtheLight: :D Yay!! Chapter 2 here! Thanks for all the reviews so far! And sorry for spelling 'Cyclonis' wrong ', thanks for pointing it out. As per usual R&R! Thanks again!

Update: This chapter has been changed slightly.


	3. Wilkommen zu W6

Chapter 3 - Wilkommen zu W6

It was the next day, and after a shaky start, Piper was becoming more secure. Izzie and Lynn had dropped her off too her German lesson, she was a little late, but according to Izzie, the teachers wouldn't mind. She walked in, and sat at the back was Aerrow and Finn.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss…" she said apologetically, going too sit at the front.

"Excuse me! Come here"

Piper did as the teacher asked.

"_Why_ are you so late?"

"Um… My friends and I didn't hear the bell."

"Oh yes, Like I haven't heard that excuse a million times."

"But it's the truth…" said Piper slightly annoyed

"Please, you've already disturbed my lesson enough, take your seat, quickly please…"

Piper went too sit down at the front until the teacher screeched:

"No! Not there! Please look at the whiteboard, where I have placed your seating plan."

Piper looked at the board, and her eyes immediately darted to her name. Piper was sat at the back at the end of the row. She looked too the right of her name and she froze. The name 'Aerrow' was written beside hers.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, sorry Miss…"

Piper sat down next too Aerrow, upon which some kids sniggered and one boy called:

"Unlucky!"

Piper turned her body away from Aerrow slightly and cupped her hand on the side of her face, so as not too embarrass him. Aerrow cocked his head sideways frowned slightly, and tapped Piper on the shoulder. She turned around and looked him straight in his emerald eyes and froze.

'Was this what Izzie meant…'

"Alright?" he whispered, while the German teacher was speaking

"Uh, Aerrow, the teacher's speaking, you need too listen."

"Pfft, nah you don't. Anyway, how are you?" he whispered

There was a pause and a smile curled from Piper's mouth.

"I'm ok, thanks, you?"

"I'm alright, do you know much German?"

Piper looked at Aerrow, smiling.

"A little… Enough so I can go on holiday and not worry about not being able to book a room or ask for directions…"

"Good, cos I don't know much, neither does Finn. You can help us."

"Fine then, I'm fluent in French, but that doesn't really matter."

"No, it doesn't does it?"

The two teenagers sat in their seats feeling slightly sick.

"Piper, you come into my lesson late, you haven't even got your equipment out, and now you're talking! Just because your from a high-ranking family, doesn't mean you can bend the rules! You are here too learn German , and I am here to teach you…"

"But…" said Aerrow, trying too say it was him who was talking too her

"No Buts! You can be excused from listening too me if you are fluent, but I'll will not have you disturbing other people's learning!"

"But…" said Piper

"No Buts! Am I clear?"

Piper bit her lip, she had enough of this, and decided she was going too teach the teacher a lesson.

"Näturlich," she replied

There was a pause.

"Excuse me?" asked the teacher flabbergasted

"Ich spreche Französisch , Deutch und Japanisch ganz gut, aber ich bin sehr erbärmlich für meine Grobheit. Bitte vergeben mir."

The teacher stood there in complete shock, mouth wide open. Aerrow, Finn and many other kids tried to contain their laughter and Finn muttered:

"Ouch, rinsed…"

Unfortunately, things didn't turn out well. Piper was sent out for being 'cheeky' and was given a lunchtime detention, her first one of her entire school life.

After class Aerrow raced after Piper, down the corridor, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, wait up!" he said

He walked beside her, down the bustling corridor.

"Where'd you learn that? That was awesome!"

Piper gave a dry laugh.

"As I said I'm only fluent French. I know some German and Japanese and tiny snippets of Chinese, Spanish and Italian. Oh and I can say, 'Hello, my name is Piper.' in Flemish."

Aerrow chuckled

So what other talents have you been keeping secret?"

"Very boring ones, I can assure you." she replied with a laugh

"Such as?"

"I play Flute, Violin and Piano. And I sing a little."

"You can sing?"

"A little."

"I'd love too hear you sometime."

"Eheh, no you wouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't, trust me, anyway, I've got to get to my History lesson. I'll see you at break." she said, quickly, before running off, feeling slightly awkward. And leaving Aerrow, feeling slightly confused as well.

She reached the History block, and just as she was stopped by Chantelle and her other two friends, Michelle and Vicky.

"Well isn't it the little princess?" sneered Chantelle evilly

Piper didn't answer.

"Can I ask you why were you talking to Aerrow?" asked Vicky

"It's none of your business…" Piper replied

"I was just asking, you don't need too be so rude."

"He was the one talking to me, anyway."

"Why the fuck would he want to talk to you, when he's got people like us?" said Michelle, bitchily

Piper, again, didn't answer.

"You're a little minger, you know that?" said Chantelle

The girls burst out into harpy-ish laughter again, and Piper felt extremely hurt, as Izzie, Lynn and Dove had taught her all the lingo of the school.

"Whatever, we've gotta get to our class, like good little girls!" said Chantelle mockingly

Michelle, pushed Piper into the wall and they got into class. Piper held back the tears, that she thought were going too fall. She stood up strong and held her head high. She, then, walked too her History class, sat by Stork and they chatted away as if nothing happened.

ChasingtheLight: Ok A few things too say:

1) Before you go too , the title means 'Welcome to W6' (Their German room) Piper says: 'Naturally." then "I speak French, German and Japanese very good, but I'm very sorry for my rudeness. Please forgive me"

2) Bloomin' heck, I've never had so many reviews on a story X, it's scaring me… Thanks so much!

3) Sorry for this being a short chapter, but the other one will be a lot longer :-).

R&R please!!


	4. Trouble in PE

Chapter 4 - Trouble in PE

Break ended as swiftly as it came, and the year 10's were made to change for PE.

"Woo, yeah! PE!" cried Lynn

"I hate PE…" came the negative echo from Izzie

"Come on, at least we're doing something active."

"In all fairness, Lynn, I'd much rather hear Mr. O'Leary drone on about Physics than do this."

"Whatever, we'll stick together and we'll have a better time. Deal?"

"Deal." said Izzie with a smirk

"I bet ze Boi's have a better time than we dew…" said Dove

"Right!" shouted the male PE teacher

"You have 5 minutes too get changed! Hurry!"

There was a mad frenzy of fourteen year old boys getting changed. They knew that if they weren't changed in time, there would be hell to pay, in other words running around the school field. And the school field was pretty big. The tall, enormously muscular PE teacher, stomped out, definitely asserting authority.

"Argh, I hate PE…" moaned Stork

"Don't worry, we'll stick together." reassured Aerrow

Stork smiled thankfully at Aerrow, then Aerrow's eye's we're drawn too some cuts on Stork arm.

"Hey, how did you get those cuts?" asked Aerrow

"Oh, those?" stuttered Stork

Stork gave a dry laugh

"That was a accident, don't worry." he said, casually

Aerrow just shrugged it off. The boys were made too stand out in the cold in shorts and thin rugby tops; Aerrow, Finn, Stork and Damien were shivering, however Junko seemed unaffected by the cold. Even though Stork was hunched over, he was still the tallest, at about five foot nine inches, Aerrow and Damien came in at about five foot, six inches and Finn was the shortest, standing at just five foot four inches. Even Junko wasn't as tall as Stork, standing just an inch above Aerrow and Damien. Even though Stork was tall, he was anorexic-ly skinny, and if you think height equals power, then you'd be wrong. Stork had nearly no power at all, instead was beaten down with other people's taunts and words. The man walked out of the changing room, and began taking the register.

"Stupid teacher… This is the reason why I didn't take this subject for GCSE…" muttered Aerrow to Finn

"What?! You didn't take PE?" cried Finn

"Yeah, remember, I told you on MSN. I took Drama instead."

"Drama? What a wussy subject!"

"Ok, well, you enjoy freezing your butt off in the cold, 3 times a week, then." said Aerrow

"I know which subject I'd choose." said Stork

"Quiet, while I'm taking the register!" shouted the beefy teacher

He finished calling out the last names, then announced they would be running the cross-country course. The boys walked onto the field, either with great annoyance or vivacity. Finn, Damien and Junko started jogging on the spot too warm themselves up, Aerrow stood on the slightly moist grass, arms crossed and Stork was going blue and orange with the cold. The teacher started talking, but Finn ignored him.

"I'm the best at cross-country." he bragged

"You wanna bet?" said Damien

"I bet I can do the cross-country, and do it in the fastest time!" said Junko

"Ok, whoever can do the cross-country first, owes the others a chewing gum everyday for the next month." said Finn

"Deal!" said Junko and Damien

"Right! Get ready!" cried the teacher

"Hey, what did Sir, say?" asked Junko

"Nothing! Come on get ready." said Finn

All the boys sprinted off, Aerrow and Stork stuck together and Finn, Junko and Damien were running near the front. The three of them over-taking each other at points.

"Hey nobhead! Come get me!" cried Damien who was currently in front of the other two.

"Don't swear, Carlisle, or it'll be detention for you!" shouted the teacher

"I can't believe that his sister's that music teacher." said Junko

"Who? That weirdo who riffs on the violin like it's a BC Warlock?" asked Finn

"Yeah…" panted Junko

"She scares me…"

Finn, Junko and Damien had left all the other boys behind them and were still thoroughly enjoying themselves, they began running back down the field, after running across the top, to finish. Finn looked behind and saw the other boys running on across the top of the field and going through the school's car park.

"Huh? Where the fuck are they going?!" cried Finn

"I dunno

"Where the hell are those three going?" said Aerrow, to Stork

"I don't think they were listening too Sir, before we started running." said Stork

Much too Finn's, Junko's and Damien's dismay, the PE teacher started waving manically at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU PRATS?!" roared the teacher, threatening them with his clip board.

"YOU'RE NOT IN BLOODY YEAR NINE, USE YOUR COMMON SENSE!"

The three teenagers skidded to a halt and they sprinted back the way they came.

"Run!" cried Junko

Finn yelped in fright and Damien's eyes were wide with terror.

Aerrow and Stork laughed at their three friends

"Ha-ha! Serves them right!" giggled Stork in glee

---------------

The girls were out on the courts playing netball. Piper was currently doing very well, however Chantelle and her friends weren't helping. They sat around playing with their hair, talking about clothes and celebrities and taunting her.

"Go on, little princess!" they shouted

"Chantelle, Vicky and Michelle, get up and play!" cried the female PE teacher

"Oh, for fuck sake." muttered Chantelle

The three plastics, belligerently stood up, and stood around

"Miss!" cried Vicky

Piper took a shot at the basket, however it bounced off the rim and other team received it.

"Pathetic!" cried Chantelle

"Swap players!" shouted Michelle

Piper felt anger overcome her.

"If you three can't contribute yourselves properly, then maybe you'd like too come back for detention?"

Chantelle stood by the net, looking like she was working, then she sneered at Piper. Piper looked at Chantelle in anger and disgust, Piper received the ball.

"Go on then, minger, shoot."

Piper pursed her lips, and flared her nostrils at Chantelle. Then, looked at the net, she bent her knee's and prepared too shot at the goal. She jumped and released the ball. The ball flew, however hit the rim again. Chantelle snorted grotesquely with laughter.

"Missed!" she cried again

What happened then, seemed to pass so quickly. The ball bounced off the rim and smacked Chantelle squarely on her big nose. There was a gasp, then a moment of silence, as the plastic squeezed her eyes together, held her hand to her bleeding nose, and leant over, giving an over the top scream. Lynn, Izzie, Dove and some other girls were crying with laughter, however Piper stood still, eyes wide and she had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Well done!" cried Izzie

"Shot!" said Lynn

Vicky and Michelle ran over too Chantelle and started too comfort her.

"Miss!" screeched Michelle

"She did that on purpose!" shouted Vicky

The PE teacher sighed, and rolled her eyes

"Oh for goodness sake! That was clearly an accident! Don't be so silly, it's only a nosebleed!"

"Ow! Ow!" cired Chantelle

After some persuasion, Chantelle was taken back too the PE office too be cleaned up, leaving the girls on their own.

"You are so dead…" said Michelle, darkly to Piper

"You leave her alone!" said Izzie

"She didn't do anything!" said Dove

"Oh yeah, whatever." said Vicky

"Why don't you go and re-apply your make-up? Your starting too lose the orange tinge in your face." said Lynn

"At least we wear make-up. Maybe you should wear some, jitter." said Michelle

"Don't call me that…"

"Well that you are, greasy hair, shit clothes…"

Michelle was swiftly interrupted by Izzie's hand. One firm smack across her face. The girl held onto her red cheek with mouth open, in shock. Izzie felt like her patience had completely over-ran.

"Don't you talk too me friend like."

"How dare you hit me, you gothic slut!"

"You want me too do it again?" said Izzie defiantly

Michelle suddenly pushed Izzie to the concrete, gravel-ly floor, scratching her and arm. Without much warning a fight began. Izzie punched Michelle and the girls started chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" Piper grabbed Izzie and tried to get her away, however Piper was hit hard in the face, by Michelle. Izzie hit Michelle once more time before Piper pried her away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" shrieked the teacher

"She started it!" cried Dove, pointing at Michelle

"I don't care who started it!" Michelle and Isobel, go too the nurse and I will be asking for your Head of year too talk too you, and for a letter to be home! The behaviour is appalling!"

And just as the teacher order the two enemies marched too the nurses office, arm's crossed looking dangerously angry. They were cleaned up in the nurse's room and were in very deep trouble.

ChasingtheLight: OO ooo…. The plot thickens XD

One point before I wrap up, in England even if we don't take PE for a GCSE, we have too take it compulsory, we just don't get exams and shizz.

Again thanks for all the reviews and hope 'TheFallenOne' this has answered your question on teachers .

Enjoy!!


	5. Phone Call

Chapter 5 - Phone Call

Piper sat on her 4-poster bed, that evening, reading a romance novel, and she had one of the bands that Stork suggested listening too playing, on her computer. She was listening too Fall Out Boy; Thanks for the Memories, and it was a fourth time of listening too it. The first time she listened to it, she was tapping her foot along too it and even hummed the chorus once. She had also listened to 'The Feeling', and the 'Kaiser Chiefs'. All she could think was, how could she have been deprived of such good music, she still had many other bands on Stork's list to listen too. She liked 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. It made her cry. Especially as she was ready a rather soppy love story about a man trying too win the heart of the girl he secretly loved since he was a teenager, but the he was in love with was dating someone who abused her and didn't want to leave him, because he always promised to change, but never did. Piper, herself, was never really overtly romantic, outwardly anyway. She always kept her romantic thoughts locked tightly in her head. She was just waiting for the right person too come along and let them loose. Suddenly, a butler knocked on her door, and said someone was calling for her. He handed Piper the phone, and left swiftly and quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Izzie!"

"Oh hello! How are you?"

"I'm a lot better ta, especially after the fight today."

"Are any of the cuts bad?"

"Nah, not really, got a black eye coming, but there we go."

Piper snorted

"So have I, Michelle hit me by accident when I tried to get you out."

"Damn it… Sorry, bout that."

"Don't worry. So, why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted too come for a sleepover on Friday, and who on earth are you listening too?"

"Their called 'Fall Out Boy'."

Izzie gasped

"I love that song!"

"Yeah, Stork said I should listen to them, they're pretty good."

"Who else did he say you should listen too?"

"Uh… My Chemical Romance…"

There came a squeal from the other end

"You'll love 'em! Oh… Gerard Way's so HOT! Listen to them! So's Bill Kaulitz actually…"

"Who?"

"From Tokio Hotel, he is the hottest, bony-ass German singer you've ever seen."

Piper giggled

"I'll be sure too check them out as well."

"Yeah, you should. So, Sleepover? You wanna come?"

"Uh… I'll speak too my parents later, but it should be ok."

"Yay! I'm so glad! Lynn and Dove are coming as well. Oh, also, do you like shopping?"

"Of Course, what girl doesn't?"

"Good, cos on Saturday, we're gonna go too the Mall."

"Great!"

Her mind was suddenly diverted back to what Stork said about the girls trying to kit her out with new clothes. This was confirmed when Izzie replied with -

"Maybe, we can look for some stuff for you."

"Yeah, sure, that would be great!" said Piper, slightly unsure

"You sure? 'Cos you don't sound too convinced?"

"No I am, it's just that I haven't been shopping in a long time."

"Well, you'll feel a lot better for it."

Piper had another deliberating thought

"Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… you think I'm ugly?"

"What?! No! Is it Chantelle and those lot? Cos if it is…"

"No," she lied

She definitely didn't want to anger Izzie again. She was lovely really, but god did she have a temper on her. Plus she didn't want another fight happening like today in PE

"I was just wondering" said Piper

"Ok… Well you're not, and any guy would be extremely lucky to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Fo' Sure, even Aerrow."

"You're just taking the mick now."

Izzie laughed

"Taking the mick?! Using slang now, are we?"

"Apparently yes, yes I am now."

Izzie giggled again

"You're great, you know that? Anyway, I gotta go, my little sister's crying again."

"Izzie, I don't even know where you live."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. '8 Crescent Way'."

"Thanks!"

"Your very welcome, honey. Anyway, bye!"

"Bye, chat later!"

"Yup!"

Then she disconnected. Piper looked at her romance novel and smiled happily at herself. Why was she so worried earlier? She was now ready for change, too breakaway from this life of conventionality. She wanted too rebel now. She was ready for a new life too begin. She picked up her romance novel and began reading it again and as Stork suggested and played some My Chemical Romance.

'My God…' she thought

'I'm hooked'

ChasingtheLight: Again sorry for the briefness of this chapter, the next shall be longer and funnier. Hopefully Crosses fingers

In response to your review 'The Fallen One':

1) The story is set in our world as we know it, and is set in England, around where I live, and the school's English .

2) A minger's our derogatory word for someone who's ugly and generally unattractive, or if you say 'Ew! That's Minging!' then it's unpleasant or disgusting.

3) We'll find out about Stork's cutting later, although it's definitely not out of Masochism

4) And we'll see about the Dark Ace, later on…

I hope that answered your review , thanks for posting it.

And too everyone else who has been reading it: Thank you so much! I've basically got this all planned out how the stories gonna run and at the moment I have the minimum of 18 Chapters planned too write - In total; this is the 5th one. Once that's done… Well, we'll see. Anyway, keep those reviews of encouragement and constructive criticism coming!

Plus I would like too say..

I've finished school; offically now! I had my last GCSE exam today and now I'm on holiday! Yay! I'll be updating regulary now I'm off!


	6. Drama and Music

Chapter 6 - Drama & Music

Aerrow, Stork, Piper and Dove entered the massive Drama Hall. There was a stage, which wasn't really a stage at all, instead they were just blocks, built up, massively handy for changing the shape of stage too suit the play your doing. Display's were all over the walls, with pictures of past play's. The teacher ushered them into a circle, of people sitting in chairs, beginning too form.

"Come on! Gather 'round!" said the Drama teacher ecstatically

The kids brought up a chair and sat in a circle. Aerrow, Stork Dove and Piper sat next to one another.

"Good, Good. Now, we'll get into the habit every lesson by playing a game, at the beginning. Who here knows the 'Improvisation Game'?"

Nobody put their hands up in response or spoke.

"Ok then, Let's have two volunteers!" she said cheerily

At first no-one put their hand up, however Aerrow eventually, slid his hand up slowly.

"Ah, you, what's your name, honey?"

"Aerrow," he said, confidently

"Come into the middle, Aerrow. Another Volunteer, please."

Stork suddenly had his hand stuck up by Dove. Stork's eye's widened into shock, and darted around.

"What are you doing?" hissed Stork

"And you honey, come up."

"But!"

"Come on honey, it's not that bad."

Stork walked, slowly, into the middle, and stood next too Aerrow, shaking in fear. Stork had the worst stage-fright on the earth,

"What's your name, honey?"

Stork could do nothing but stutter, noticing, Aerrow answered for him.

"Andy, but you can call him Stork."

"So Aerrow and Stork, I want you to improvise a scene. And, for those who aren't sure as too what improvising is, it means making something up on the spot."

"What about?" asked Aerrow

"Anything, Anything at all! The point of the improvisation game is too develop our skills, to be spontaneous on stage, and too increase our confidence in acting in front of one another. The rules are, only two people are allowed too be on at one time, and too swap one of the people in the middle, someone from the outside needs too clap their hands to stop the current improvisation. Then you have too change the subject of the scene."

"What, so, only one person is allowed too swap at one time?" asked Aerrow confused

"Exactly, honey, now since even the 6th formers have trouble with this game. I'll start you off by giving a scene."

The teacher paused and thought for a moment.

"Aerrow, you are a father, taking your son to the doctors. Go!"

As if on cue, Stork eye's rolled into the back of his head, and keeled over, landing on the wooden floor with a heavy 'thump!'. Aerrow knew all too well that his friend just fainted, but so Stork wouldn't have any embarrassing repercussions, Aerrow got down on the floor and started shouting and screaming at Stork, shaking him, making it look like it was all part of the improvisation.

"Get Up! Son! No! He's dead!"

People started giggling.

"Aerrow, help me…" whispered Stork, completely panic-stricken

"No! It's good, he's still alive!"

"Aerrow, get me out of here…" said Stork, huskily

"Stork play along, wait until someone claps…" his friend whispered reassuringly

"We will, just wait until the ambulance comes, son, then we'll get you too a hospital."

Stork then twigged on, what Aerrow was trying too do.

"Oh, terrible life! Why are we doomed too such a fate!" cried Stork, over-dramatically

People were started too laugh harder.

"Stork! Your not doomed!"

"Yes! Yes I am! I shall die here!" he moaned

Suddenly there was a clap from the circle.

"Stop what your doing!" said the teacher

Aerrow and Stork froze in their positions. Aerrow reaching towards Stork, looking like he was going too strangle him, and Stork's arms in the air, hands clenched. The boy came forwards and removed Aerrow, much too Stork's dismay.

"What now?" asked the boy

"Take Aerrow's pose and carry on the improvisation, on a different topic."

The boy resumed Aerrow's pose.

"Go!" said the teacher

Without warning the boy, pinned Stork to the floor and started shouting.

"Stay on the floor, you criminal!" said the boy

"I swear too god, I haven't done anything!" said Stork his voice breaking slightly

"Well, we have good information, that you've been supplying drugs!"

People started laughing again. Stork started too relax ever so slightly, and started getting into the swing of the game.

"Ok! I admit I've done crack! But I would never deal drugs!"

The boy pretended to take out a bag of drugs from Stork's pocket.

"What's this then?"

"Oh that? Um… That's… Medicinal! Yeah, medicinal marijuana!"

"My ass! You're under arrest!"

The boy turned Stork onto his stomach and straddled himself over him. Dove giggled and saw a good opportunity. She clapped and they froze, several people giggling. Dove took out the boy on top and sat on Stork. He could feel his heart racing, and himself going as red as a tomato. People were already laughing at the awkward position the two teenagers were put in.

"Go!" said the teacher, in between laughs

"So, uh… Are we gonna do this?" asked Dove, rather erotically

Stork snorted and started laughing, Aerrow smiled and giggled, that was the first time in ages he had seen his friend laugh.

"Uh… ok?" said Stork, unsure

Dove started massaging his back, almost as an impulsive thought.

"Oh! Oh!" cried Stork

"That's soo good!" cried Stork, almost orgasmically

And so it went on, next Stork was taken out and Dove became a prostitute. Then it went onto become a chicken dance, then a merry-go-round, and then a toilet humour improvisation. After a few more rounds, the teacher stopped the game, and they all sat back down again, still laughing and with stitches in their sides.

After lunch it was their first music lesson. Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Lynn, Izzie and Piper went to the music room and waited outside. Aerrow, Finn and Lynn were clutching guitar cases.

"I never knew you three played guitar." mused Piper

"I play Bass, Finn's guitarist and Junko plays the drums." said Aerrow

"We have a band that does covers." said Finn

"Oh, cool." said Piper

"Since when did you play guitar, Lynn?" asked Junko

"I've played it for five years." she said matter of factly

"Music tech's gonna be so much fun!" said Izzie

"Music tech?" said Piper

"Uh, hello? Better than ordinary music. We create a band and we have a lot more freedom."

The skinny music teacher, with a unshaven face came and opened the door.

"Go in guy's! Take a seat!" said the young, university - fresh teacher

The group of friends and about twelve others walked into the room and sat down.

"Uh, guy's? I think I've been time-tabled for the wrong lesson…" whispered Piper

"What?!" cried Izzie and Lynn in unison

"I was supposed too take normal music not this 'music tech'…" said Piper

"Oh shit…" cursed Izzie

"What's wrong?" asked Aerrow

"I've been time-tabled for the wrong music lesson…"

Finn laughed

"Well done.." he said unhelpfully, Piper just glared at him

"Hey, Piper, remember you said you sang?" said Aerrow

"Piper? You sing?" said Izzie shocked

"I told you only 'a little'"

"Well, heck Piper, that's probably more than any of us can sing." said Junko

"Just use your voice, for the examination." said Lynn

"Trust me, guys, I'm not that good."

"Trust me, Piper, you can't be any worst than Finn is." said Aerrow, teasingly

The teenagers, took their seats at the back of the class and after the young music teacher hushed them, he began talking.

"Welcome, you are the first class ever to take 'Music tech' at this school, as it's a band new GCSE choice that has been opened up in the music department. I, myself, am quite excited about teaching you guys. So before I let you loose with your musical creativity, there are a few things that I want too clarify with this course. There are four main practical assessments in the two years, and a written paper at the end in Year 11. You will form yourselves into groups or bands, preferably no bigger than six, and during the two years, you will work together to produce a CD of at least nine tracks, more if you can. And the coursework for this subject is too keep a journal, as evidence, too show how your musical talents have improved during the course and how the production of the CD comes along. In this journal you will specify the name of your band, the members, their 'jobs', and the genre's of music that you play. Also it would be beneficial if you wrote down, some of your influences and a little information about yourselves. And! And here's the exciting part… Too record the CD's we will be taking a week's trip to an actual recording studio to record your songs onto disc!"

People gasped in excitement, some bounced up and down and squealed, at the thought of being recognised by an actual record company.

"Ok, guy's, I know your excited but calm down! Detail's about the assessments will come later. But for now, allow your creativity too shine through, and make some music!"

Suddenly all eighteen people rose from their seats and started milling around. Aerrow, Finn and Junko walked off to a practise room, as they were already sorted with a band. Izzie, Piper and Lynn looked at each other knowingly.

"I guess we're together." said Piper

The three girls stole a room and sat themselves down with some paper and pen. They had an hour too kill, and so they thought they could write an entry of the first day they officially became a group. The Izzie sat at the piano and started playing a beautiful melody and Lynn strummed along on her guitar.

"Right, ok. Piper, I really want you too stay in music tech" said Izzie

"Same, we'll have a bomb, it'll be so much fun."

Piper giggled.

"Don't worry I will."

The door to the room opened, and in the doorway stood Piper and Izzie's tutor, looking rather stern.

"Can I ask why you three are in here?"

"Um… We've got music tech now." said Piper

"You do know that you have too book these rooms, too practise in?"

The three girls cocked their eyebrow's in confusion

"What even during lesson time?" asked Lynn

"Yes, now stand up you three. Tuck in your shirts in, do your tie's up and I want your top buttons on your shirts done. Success starts at priding yourself with neatness."

Piper, Izzie and Lynn stood up, heavily, and slowly corrected their uniform.

"Come on! Come on! I haven't got all day!"

They soon realised that she wasn't leaving without them looking smart, and they wanted to practise so badly, so they quickly straightened themselves up. Only for her too rant about how sloppy standards in self-representation equals sloppy work, and how music tech was an insult to music itself. She eventually left and let the girls carry on, upon which they turned their uniform back the way it was.

"Hey Piper, do you know any Evanescence?" asked Izzie, sitting back at the piano again.

"Umm… Actually… I think, I sang one of their songs once…"

"Which one?"

"Oh god… Um… I can't remember, I was taught to sing it at the only singing lesson I've had."

"Can you remember the lyrics?" asked Izzie

"Umm… It's something like:

'I'm so tired being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears…'" she sang

"That's 'My Immortal.' I can play it all the way through." said Izzie

"Same, I know all the chords," added Lynn

"You think you can remember the words?" asked Izzie

"Probably, they'll flood my memory when I hear the music."

"Fair enuff'." said Izzie, incoherently

Izzie started pressing down the keys on the electronic piano, creating a beautiful resonating sound, that filled the room. Then, Piper joined in with her singing, which, as soon as she heard made Izzie think:

'She sounds just like Amy Lee, herself.'

Then at the climax of the song, after Piper sang 'I've been alone, alone." Lynn joined in strumming her guitar. After the last repeat of the chorus, Izzie finished the song, and looked at Piper with a smirk.

"Jesus, Piper!" she cried

"What? Was I flat?"

"No! You probably sang that song just as well as Amy Lee sang it, maybe better!" said Izzie

"Oh… uh… Thanks?" said Piper, confused

"Jesus, I'm jealous now… 'I sing a little' my ass." said Lynn, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance

Piper giggled.

"We are gonna kick ass." said Izzie

"Fo' shizzle." said Lynn

Piper smiled, she had the same feeling… _Exactly _the same feeling

ChasingtheLight: Woot! Oh yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Too Luna123: I was planning on introducing her too Evanescence, anyway, but thanks, I love 'em too they do rock!

And too everyone else, thanks for the well wishes for my holiday and all the other brilliant reviews I've had too! Remember the two R's: Read & Review! Chapter seven hasn't actually been written down in my notebook as yet, not like the last chapters I've been writing, so I'll be busy with that tonight! Have a nice day!


	7. Sleepover

Chapter 7 - Sleepover

Piper sat in the back of the black hummer, with a bag and pillow. '8 Crescent Way' she kept thinking. The houses became more run-down and old looking. They turned down Crescent Way and after a few more yards, down the street full of ex-council houses, they came too number 8.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked the driver

"Yes, I'm very sure. Thank you Dennis." said Piper, going to get out from the limo.

"I'm slightly worried, I mean look at the state of the house." Piper glared at the driver.

"And? Are you judging my friend, cos she doesn't have the nicest house?" said Piper, rather annoyed

The driver blinked disbelievingly at her, he had never had an outburst from her. Piper just stepped out of the vehicle with her rucksack and pillow and walked towards the door. Dennis the driver just shook his head, almost as if he were disappointed in her, in someway. Piper came too the door and rapped on it. It was opened by a little girl, who couldn't have been any older than seven.

"Uh, hello, does Izzie leave here?" asked Piper

The girl ran back in and shouted from the stairs.

"Izzie! There's a girl here!" she cried

Thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Izzie appeared at the door, smiling.

"Finally, took you long enough! Come on the party's just getting started!" she said

Izzie led Piper upstairs to her room, Dove and Lynn were already there, taking swigs from a bottle a Smirnoff and dancing too some rock band, singing lyrics which Piper recognised to be German. Izzie's room was quite small and a lilac - purple, but the actual colour was hidden by all her 'Kerrang!' posters. There was a wardrobe which seemed too be busting with clothes, a messy desk with a CD player and a small bed shoved against the wall, unmade and had a laptop on it.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Huh? Oh, the music? It's Tokio Hotel!" said Izzie cheerfully, snagging the Smirnoff Bottle from Dove's hand.

"Oh what? With the 'hottest, boney-ass german singer'" quoted Piper, giggling

"You better believe it…"

"And his twin brother's pretty as well…" said Dove, in awe

"He's guitarist." added Izzie

"Oh…"

Izzie, looked briefly at the Vodka alcopop in her hand, then pointed it towards Piper

"Drink?" she asked simply

Piper's eyes widened

"Uh… Aren't we too young too be drinking?"

"Aww… Go on, my older sister bought it all for us, and I've been drinking since I was twelve" said Izzie, gesturing too the other bottles on the floor

"I've never drank alcohol before." said Piper cautiously

"Well… Now you can try it!" said Lynn smiling

Piper smirked

"Alright."

She dumped her belongings on the floor, and took the bottle and began chugging it down. The three other girl's clapped and cheered at her, watching her down the alcohol, without stopping for breath. As soon as Piper, finished the bottle, she took it out of her mouth, and gasped.

"God! That taste's soo _nice_!" she said in surprise

"Well, at least we've got more where that came from, 'cos at that rate, you're gonna drink us outta house and home!" said Izzie, in shock

Piper could feel the affects of the Smirnoff already taking over, she felt light, dizzy and overtly happy. The Tokio Hotel song changed, and Izzie, Lynn and Dove suddenly squealed

"Ah! I love this song! Reden!" Izzie cried

She grabbed Piper's hands and started dancing with her, Piper started too like the song, the riff was fun and happy and she started dancing as well.

"Hallo! Du stehst in meiner Tür!" Izzie, Lynn and Dove began too sing, outrageously

After some swaying of hair, the chorus of the song kicked in, and they jumped onto Izzie bed and began bouncing up and down on it, screaming and laughing.  
'Wir wollten nur reden,  
Und jetzt liegst du hier.  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden.' sang the artist

Piper could understand every lyric, but what did it mean? The four girls got off the bed and sat on the carpet.

"This is the song that has given Tom Kaulitz the label of 'manwhore'." said Izzie, when Piper mentioned it

"Yeah, lucky groupie! Why wasn't I there! I could've shagged him…" moaned Dove

"Oh, get over it, you'll never meet him." said Lynn

"Betcha I will," said Dove defiantly

"Betcha you won't…"

"Besides I don't know why your moaning Dove, you could get any guy in school you wanted." said Izzie

"Yeah, like, all the guys want to do it with you." added Lynn

It was true as well, Dove was well renowned for her many encounters with boys. According to one rumour she lost her virginity when she was fourteen, when she went back too France for holiday, to a sixteen year old. Suddenly there was a knocked on the door, and Izzie's mum came in,

"Hey, girls." she said gently

"Hey Mum,"

"Hello, Ma'am…" said Piper politely

"Oh! So polite." said Izzie's mum, smiling at Piper

"Anyway, you need too turn the music down now, and turn your voices down; Tina, James and Jo are going too bed."

"Alright mum," said Izzie, turning down her stereo.

"I don't mind what time you lot go too sleep, as long as you don't keep the other three awake, otherwise it'll be hell tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know mum,"

"Good girl, have a nice a night, you four…" she said, cheerily

"Yeah, mum, night."

"Night, Izzie's mum!" whispered Lynn, Dove and Piper

She smiled at the girls one last time and closed the door quietly. Now that they had the music turned down, and ingested most of the alcohol, they took one of the empty Lambrini bottles and started playing the question game with it. It landed on Dove first, then they span it too see who would ask her, her truth question. It landed on Izzie.

"So… Dove… What actually did happen that night in France when you lost your virginity…"

"Well… It's pretty saucy…" she whispered

The other three leant in listening too her passionate story, of 'sex and lust' as she described it.

"Wow, all that and you were only fourteen?" said Piper, surprised

Dove didn't say anything but pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"Ok… Let's move on" said Izzie

She span the bottle, and it landed on Piper, Izzie than span the bottle, and it landed on Lynn.

"What do you think of Aerrow?" she asked, cheekily

Piper, looked at Izzie gapingly

"I don't think I've had enough alcohol too answer that question…" she said, jokingly

Izzie gave the rest of the bottle of the 'Red Square' to Piper, and she immediately felt the rush again.

"Ok, he's nice…"

"In what way?" the other's giggled

"In a friendly way…" she said cautiously

Dove giggled

"Have you ever dreamt about him?"

Piper gaped mockingly

"I don't think, that's an entirely appropriate question! And no, no I haven't"

"Aw… Go on, we know you like him…" said Lynn, sweetly

Piper suddenly blushed, and paused

"Is it that obvious?" she asked

Dove and Lynn howled with laughter.

"Shush!" said Izzie suddenly

"Sorry, anyway so you do fancy him then?"

"A little, _a little_." Piper said emphasising the 'a little'

The other three girls gaped at their friend.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" said Dove

"Piper for Aerrow!" said Izzie

"Only a little, like so tiny it's insignificant."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever." said Lynn, dismissively

Piper took the bottle and span it, it landed on Lynn, she then span it again and it landed on herself.

"So… Lynn…"

"Go on…"

There was a pause, a rather unsettling pause.

"What do you think of Finn?" she asked

Dove tried too contain herself, Izzie sniggered quietly, and Piper smirked. Lynn sat on the carpet, eyebrows raised with a slight blush coming over her.

"Uh…" she stuttered

"He plays the guitar well." said Lynn simply

The other three, burst into quiet giggles, falling over onto the floor. Lynn, however, wasn't quite as pleased

-----------------------------------------

After eventually falling asleep at two in the morning, the girls were still sleeping soundly at nine in the morning. After the girls got dressed and ready, and had whatever breakfast they could, and they were out the door by 10:30, waiting for the bus, to get too the Mall. Izzie was wearing her bondage trousers, and 'New Rock' boots and soon as she got on the bus she had a few weird looks from other people, however she ignored them, and carried on and sat down, ignoring their stares and whispers.

"Why are they looking at you?…" asked Piper, quietly

"Cos I'm not dressed normally…" Izzie whispered back, clearly not bothered

They got too the Mall, just as the crowds started too pick up. The Shopping Centre was massive, and had shops of nearly every brand. There was a fountain placed in the middle.

"Right, first thing's first, Piper, make-up." said Izzie

"Ok." said Piper, with the up-most confidence

After a trip too Superdrug, and kitting her out with all the make-up she'd be needing, Piper was dragged around shop after shop, finding clothes for her. Topshop; H Animal; Freespirit, all of them. Each other three girls giving her informed choices about fashion. Eventually, they decided to sit down and have some lunch, as it was getting rather tiring.

"Right so, what have we got?" asked Izzie

Piper sifted through her bags and began reciting her purchases. The good thing about being rich was that she could go shopping without fear bankrupting her family, they even gave her a debit card, and would give her, her 'allowance' however since she hardly used it, it was beyond her how much money there was on it now.

"Makeup; Earrings; Bracelets; fingerless gloves; a tie; Orange converses; two pairs of jeans; a pair of skinnies; a pair of shorts; 5 t-shirts; a pair of pumps; a pair of 3/4 lengths; a waistcoat… "

Piper looked up and she froze again.

"Aerrow…" she said quietly

Izzie suddenly cocked her eyebrow

"Excuse me?" she said

"And Finn…"

Dove and Lynn turned around, and Izzie looked in Piper's general direction, and just as she said Aerrow and Finn was walking towards Pizza Hut upstairs.

"Oh, no way…" said Izzie, slightly annoyed

"Lynn, look it's Finn!" teased Dove

Lynn gave her a gentle punch.

"Shut -up…"

"I think we can get away now…" said Izzie

"Get away?" asked Lynn confused

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood for running into guys from school, at the moment."

"But where will we go?" asked Dove

Piper suddenly had an idea, pop in her mind.

"Marks and Spencer." she said

"You serious? There's no way we can afford there…" said Izzie

In response, Piper held up her debit card, Izzie gaped.

"No… No, Piper. I don't wanna make you pay up…" she said

"Come on, I got drunk for the first time ever, last night, you lot have found me new clothes, and I've got three new best friends… I wanna treat…"

The other's smiled, gratefully.

"Well… If your sure…" said Lynn

"Totally, come on, lets have a nice hot-chocolate,"

The girls picked up the purchases and began walking back, to the swanky store.

ChasingtheLight: Ah… There we go… I have a horrible feeling this isn't my best chapter, I feel like it wasn't anyway. Anyway! I shall update soon. Promise! Enjoy!


	8. The Band forms

Chapter 8 - The Band

It was Monday morning and the teenagers were back in Music Tech class. Piper, Lynn and Izzie were sat in the practise room (after having consent, of course) and were trying too write their first song. They had the lyrics, but the problem was, they had no tune. Lynn tried strumming every chord she knew on her guitar, Izzie played random notes on the piano, and Piper tried humming a tune, any tune. Yet, they were not getting anywhere. Suddenly, Izzie screamed in anger, and smacked the keys of piano, before flopping over them.

"Wow, that was tuneful," said Lynn, sarcastically

"Calm down," said Piper

"You try being calm! We have too have at least nine of these tracks by the end year eleven!" Izzie shouted, incredulously, before hitting her head on the keys, the piano making another 'tuneful' sound.

"Well, think of it this way," said Piper

Izzie lifted her head, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You think of the many musician's out there, and how long they have too make a album, we have plenty of time too do it. We just need inspiration, and we need too do it logically."

Izzie sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Your right Piper…" she said slightly tired

"What do you mean logically?" asked Lynn

"Well… When a band starts a new album they ask each other what they want too get out of it; what they want the message too be; what new things they want too try; how they want themselves too come across too the audience, and so on. So, if we all start on the same basis, and agree on what we want, then maybe we stand a better chance on getting nine, really successful tracks. Rather than screaming, slamming our heads on piano keys and giving up all hope…" she said, slightly blunt

Izzie sniggered.

"Again, your right. But I have no inspiration, and I can't think of anything." she said, very calmly

"Hey Piper, you remember we were practising Avril Lavigne at the weekend?" asked Lynn

"Yeah,"

"Well, do you wanna do 'My Happy Ending?" asked Lynn

Piper smiled

"Go on then,"

Lynn wiggled in excitement, she always did it if something made her exceptionally happy. Lynn did a round of the introduction, Piper singing the 'Oh's, then just as she was about too come in with the verse, there was a massive wallop of drums, and the sound of guitars on overdrive. Izzie, pursed her lips, flared her nostrils and narrowed her eyes. Piper and Lynn waited for her too explode, however it didn't come, instead Izzie made the other two come with her too crash next door's practise. As soon as the three girls walked in, the music stopped, and they saw Aerrow, Junko, and Finn frozen in their positions. Aerrow, looked at Piper with a little smirk, and she could feel herself become quite hot.

"What the hell do you three want?" said Finn rudely

"We were disturbed by this 'noise'!" said Izzie, clearly peeved

"Noise? Noise?! We were practising a tune we had!" retorted Finn

"A tune?" asked Lynn

"Yes, A tune, A really awesome tune, if you must know…" said Finn

"The problem is, we don't have any lyrics. So we a little stuck…" said Aerrow, rubbing the back of head sheepishly

"Well, that's an over statement, we do have lyrics." said Junko, correcting Aerrow

"Yes, because, 'Hey honey, you're the one I wanna shag.' counts as 'lyrics'." replied Aerrow

Izzie, Piper and Lynn burst into giggles.

"Well, I suppose they could, depending on the tune…" said Lynn

"Well, lets hear this really awesome tune, then…" said Izzie

So, as requested the boys began playing the tune. Piper looked at the lyrics they had written down, and started humming a tune.

"It fits…" she whispered

"What?" asked Izzie

"The tune, they've got, it fits, to our lyrics, not too mention it sounds pretty good with the message of the words…" said Piper

"You've got too be kidding me…" she replied

Suddenly Finn stopped playing, and the other two followed him.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked

"I was just saying, that your tune fits our lyrics, we've written." said Piper

Finn walked over, and grabbed the scrap paper with words written on and glanced over them. Aerrow and Junko joined him and looked at the lyrics. Aerrow, looked very impressed, as did Junko.

"They're pretty good…" said Aerrow

"What?!" cried Finn

"These are pussy lyrics, 'I'll give you my heart, just don't drop it on the way out.'? What kind of lyrics are those?"

Izzie placed her angry face back on.

"Unless of course, you _want_ too sound like a desperate bunch of sexually frustrated teenagers, that's fine with us, we're just giving idea's. One group to another." she said, looking rather smug.

Lynn and Piper sniggered at Izzie's comment, making the boys feel rather uncomfortable. The guys then, eventually, agreed that the lyrics were better then theirs. Aerrow and Finn went out, and brought back a microphone, they set it up and gave it too Piper, however she looked rather confused at it.

"What's this for?" she asked

"Well, usually, a microphone's for making your voice sound louder, which, trust me, is useful when you have 'big guy' over there on drums…" said Finn

"You want me too sing the song?!" she exclaimed

"Well done…" the blonde American said back to her, uncouthly.

"Alright! Why do you have to be so rude too me?" she argued back

He just looked at her blankly, then turned away quickly, before quickly grabbing his guitar and slinging it on. He looked like he was trying too avoid any eye contact with her, from then on. Piper just sighed, and shook her head, Izzie came over and told her 'too ignore him' and that 'he was an asshole'. The song started again and Piper joined in when she thought was appropriate, when she worked it out the last time. She started too sing the lyrics, that Izzie, Lynn and herself wrote together on the Sunday.

Suddenly the music stopped. Piper was just about too sing the bridge too the song, until Finn placed a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Sorry, that's all of the tune we've got…" apologised Aerrow

Izzie and Lynn clapped and wooped at Piper.

"Well, that was probably the biggest piece of pop shit ever…" he said

"I liked it." said Junko, plainly

Finn, looked at Junko with shock.

"What?! That was like a insult too rock!"

"Ah, give it a rest, Finn," said Aerrow

"I thought those lyrics were very good, Piper." he said

Piper's eyes widened.

"Don't forget Izzie and Lynn, they wrote it as well." she said

Aerrow nodded at the other two girls

"And you two, as well."

"I thought it was pretty good, maybe stick a couple of more major chords in, lighten a little on the drums…" said Lynn

"And finish it of course." added Izzie

"Of course."

"Wait! Wait! Hold up! Who said you three could come in the band?" said Finn

"Well…" started Piper

"I say they can come in the band." said Aerrow

Finn gaped at his friend.

"Me too!" said Junko

"Oh, fine then! Just abandon me then."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Finn." said Izzie

"Just, one question what do you guys do again?" asked Aerrow

"Guitar." said Lynn

"Singing." said Piper

"Piano." said Izzie

"That's good, we can always do with a second guitarist." said Aerrow

"You did not just say that… I'm the guitarist!" cried Finn, childishly

"Yes, which is why I said '_second' _guitarist."

"Just as long as I'm the lead guitarist…"

Suddenly Izzie had a massive outburst.

"Why do you have too be such a selfish git?!"

"Shut up!"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down people!" cried Aerrow

There was a pause, as Izzie and Finn turned away from each other and left each other too smoulder quietly in the corner. Lynn then broke the silence

"I'm fine with backing…" said Lynn, reassuringly

"It's fine. So… Piper. Your our Lead woman."

Piper smiled rather worried

"Don't worry you'll be great. Finn. You are _Lead _guitarist. Before we have another outburst. Lynn you are backing. I'm bassist. Junko is drumming."

"I've just had a thought…" said Piper

"Go on,"

"I'm a little worried about Izzie, because, like, I don't think we're gonna need a pianist for every song that we do."

"That's a good point…" said Junko

"Well, Piper, as Lead Woman, would you like too give Izzie another job?" asked Aerrow

Piper pointed at herself, eyes wide.

"Me?"

"Yup." replied Aerrow with a smile

"Uh… Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like too be Pianist, backing vocals _and_ Main song writer?"

Izzie smirked

"I'd love too,"

"So! Now we have that sorted out, there's still one more thing too do…"

"What's that?" asked Lynn, confused

"The name of our awesome band!" exclaimed Aerrow

"Ah…" said Piper

"I get dibs on 'Malvolent Turkey'!" cried Finn

There was a pause

"Excuse me?" asked Izzie

"'Mavolent Turkey'…" he repeated slower

"What the fuck kinda name for a band is that?" said Izzie

"I found it on a band name generator." Finn replied with a smile

"Whatever…" Izzie said, exasperated of Finn's stupidity

"I like the name Look alike Night." said Junko

"Emo Beef and the Delirium Gnat!" cried Finn

"That's a good name. I was thinking of 'Disrupted'." said Izzie, trying too ignore Finn's childish outcries

"That's an awesome one… Hmm… How about 'Ideal Fall'?" asked Aerrow

"Eleventh Soda and the Farting Tornado!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU RETARD, BEFORE I DECIDE TOO HIT YOU, WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" shrieked Izzie, right in Finn's face. He looked terrified as he cowered in the corner.

There was silence, then suddenly every one started laughing, uncontrollably. After calming down, they submitted the rest of their band name's, under the condition they had too be sensible, before Izzie lost her temper again.

ChasingtheLight: :O DUN!DUN!DUN!

Now here's the fun part! I'm giving you, the readers, the chance too choose the band name! The names are on my profile! Go there and vote! You'll have until Sunday evening to get your vote in, before, I type the chapter up.

In response to the last chapter, thanks for the positive reviews, despite my doubts. I know I kinda threw Piper out of character in that chapter, but it's all part of the story, so you'll see…

Kagome4t661: Thanks for the concern, but this is a T rated story, so none of the characters are going too do drugs, I do have a rating too stick too, but thanks anyway!

The Fallen One: That's alright, pummel away XD. Basically Primary school is for 4-11 year olds, then you go up too Secondary School which is 11-16. In Year 10 and 11 (fourth and fifth year of secondary school, you'll be 14-16) you do your GCSE's (General Certificate of Secondary Education, which I've just done) in English, Maths and Science and a maximum of 4 other subjects (most other schools only do 3, but our school's weird like that. And some people do 5 cos, their smart like that :P) then at the end of Year 11, you do your exams, Get your results and you can either:

1) Bugger off too college and do a specific course for the type of job you want too do.

2) Go too a 6th Form and do your A-levels for another 2 years (That's the choice I'm going for XD)

3) Or you can leave school at 16 and laze around, or get job.

So basically that's how our school system goes. There are exams in Year 9 (Third year of secondary school, 13-14 years old) called SATS, where you get a level in Maths, English and Science, but they don't really count for anything, so most people don't try XD. Oh, and also I don't think our school hours are that long, we spend approximately 6 hours at school (varies between schools). And a 'single' lesson is 50 minutes long, and a 'double' lesson is 1 hour and 45 minutes. We get 6 lessons in a day, 15 minutes for our first break and 45 minutes for a our second break. We start at 8:45 and finish at 3:00. Bearing in mind this can change from school to school. This is how my school works, but the school down the road from ours has 5 lessons a day and their longer, longer breaks, but they start later and finish later.

That's for English school's, I don't know about the rest of Europe.

I hope that's answered your questions :-)

Enjoy! Read and Review! And vote!!


	9. Afterschool

Chapter 9 - After School

Thursday came quickly and the newly formed band arranged a band practise. At 3:30, the group of teenagers gathered in one of the bigger practise rooms and loitered around, patiently, while the drums and amps were set up. Stork came too join them, as he didn't particularly want to go home too early tonight. After all the equipment had been set up and Finn retrieved his guitar from Stork, everyone stood around Aerrow's trilby hat with the six band names in. They shook in anticipation, as the names were mixed up, and Piper reached in, eyes closed too make she wasn't cheating, not that she would've. She picked a piece of paper, and opened her eyes. She unfolded it slowly, raising the tension between the teenagers. She looked at the paper and read aloud:

"Cure for the Feeling."

Everyone smiled, except for Finn, who sighed.

"Pfft, That was your idea… Now I know this was rigged."

"Shut it Finn, she picked it fair and square…" said Izzie

"Well, I guess we have a name now!" said Lynn cheerfully

"Cure for the Feeling? Has a nice ring to it." said Stork

"Thank you, Stork, I think so too." said Izzie

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Junko

They looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Well, we could carry on with the song, that we started on Monday." suggested Aerrow

"That's a good idea, we need to sort out the chords for it," said Junko

"And work out another part for my guitar," added Lynn

"Yeah, alright, c'mon Lynn, I'll show you…" said Finn, with an annoyed tone.

The two guitarist's sat down with their instruments and got too work sorting out the tune. Aerrow played around with his bass, showed off his ability too play the introduction too 'Hysteria' by Muse faultlessly, and Junko played a little beat while waiting. An amazing forty - five minutes passed, and just when everyone's patience was beginning too wear thin, and after what seemed like random strumming and garble about different chords, Lynn spoke.

"Piper, come here, see if this fits,"

Piper sat next too Lynn and they started talking through, when she should come in. Finn looked at her for the entire time, or so Piper thought, for as soon as she looked at him, he turned away or said 'What you looking at?'

However much Piper was confused by Finn's rude and fickle behaviour, they carried on with the song. The two guitarists started strumming, creating, what seemed, like a perfect harmony. Piper began singing the words again, and the song seemed too fit more naturally this time. A bass and drum line was eventually integrated in, which took another thirty five minutes, to become reasonable, Izzie looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh for… We only have five minutes left…" she sighed

"Serious?" asked Stork

He looked at the clock, and suddenly stood up.

"Shit! I'm late! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" he cried, grabbing his bag clumsily

"Woah, calm down, it can't be that bad…" said Finn

"No! It is, my mum will go mental." he said

Stork ran too the door, bidding his friends farewell, and ran for, what seemed like, his life. After doing a rather 'interesting' run through of the song, as Finn put it, they put the equipment away, and Aerrow spoke reassuringly to the group. Saying 'It's only our first song' and 'not to worry, many professional bands get this'. The newly formed group left, knowing that another day was another practise, and another day closer too perfection.

Piper was sat in her room, on the computer, humming their new song to herself and talking too people on MSN. She was having a rather animated discussion to Stork, about manga and was learning about Steam punk. Aerrow came on not too long ago and was talking too her about practise today. Piper's mind drifted back too Finn staring at her and she thought,

'Maybe Aerrow knows, they're best friends'

Piper began too type too Aerrow

_Piper says: Hey Aerrow?_

**Oh Yuss, my bass is a sexy biatch ;) says: Yeah?**

_Piper says: Have you noticed anything weird about Finn lately?_

**Oh Yuss, my bass is a sexy biatch ;) says: Weird? Piper u should no by now, Finn's not normal :P**

_Piper says: Neither are you :P_

**Oh Yuss, my bass is a sexy biatch ;) says: Touché lmao XD**

_Piper says: No seriously, he won't stop staring at me, and if I look at him he gets all huffy at me._

Piper saw Stork's conversation was flashing so changed to his.

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: You really need too watch Full Metal Alchemist…**

_Piper says: I shall :) be patient and I'll watch it when I have time._

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Good, cos I'll test you on it :P**

_Piper says: Test?! That's harsh, I haven't even watch it all yet!_

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: When you've watched the first three episodes then, I'll test you on those. X**

_Piper says: Good, lol, I was getting worried then._

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Don't be worried little child ;)**

_Piper says: Oh jeez, not the perverted old man voice again._

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Lmao, you know me too well :D**

Piper again switched too Aerrow's conversation.

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: oO wtf?**

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Well I don't think he fancies u… **

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Herow? u there?**

_Piper says: Sorry I was talking too Stork, What makes you say that?_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: ah ok, He fancies me sister, like everyone knows that :P**

_Piper says: Eww… Isn't your sister like 2 years older than him?_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Yeah, XD. He doesn't give a shizz tho**

_Piper says: Eww… That's wrong :P_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Well he might fancie u, he's random like that, he changes his mind in like a second.**

_Piper says: Really?_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Yeah, he's a big show off to blonde girls with big tits, but too pretty girls, he goes all shy :P**

_Piper says: blushes _

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: :P Nywaaa… Finn and Piper sitting in a tree… XD**

_Piper says: :O What?!_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: K.I.S.S.I.N.G XD lmao**

_Piper: You are so dead tomorrow…_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: u still love me right? :P**

_Piper says: As a friend you mean?_

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Haha, Well done**

Piper could feel her heart sink slightly, she switched back too Stork's conversation.

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: You should be so glad, that your not in love :(**

_Piper says: You shouldn't be too sure of that…_

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: OO So who do you love?**

_Piper says: Uh… I'd prefer not too say…_

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Fair enuff… The last time I told someone I liked them. BAM right in my face. She rejected me, and told everyone.**

_Piper says: :( I'm sorry, I wouldn't do that to a guy…_

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: OO really…**

_Piper: Yeah, that's just harsh…_

Piper switched back to her conversation with Aerrow.

_Piper says: You should be lucky then, that I do._

**Oh Yuss my bass is a sexy Biatch ;) says: Yay!! :P**

Back too Stork's

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: What if I said then… That I liked you…**

Piper's eyes widened, she froze on her seat, and her hand began to shake on the mouse. Thank god, that Izzie came on just that second. Piper frantically clicked Izzie's name and sent her a rushed message:

_Piper says: Izzie! Izzie!_

**Bill Kaultiz is a sexy man beast XD says: What? What's wrong?**

_Piper says: Thank God your on, Stork just said he liked me!_

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: OO**

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: omg**

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: Are you being serious?**

_Piper says: Yeah, he literally just told me…_

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: Ok, Piper, I know this is harsh, but say no.**

_Piper says: I was going too anyway… I don't feel the same way…_

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: Seriously though, he's WAY too messed up.**

_Piper says: In what way?_

She left it with Izzie too reply and turned back too Stork

_Piper says: Um… really?_

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: --' See what I mean?**

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Bam! Rejection!**

_Piper says: Sorry…_

Back too Izzie's

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: Uh… Well… Look I know this is gonna freak you out, but he self-harms, and he can be quite manipulative…**

_Piper says: What?! Manipulative?_

**Bill Kaulitz is a sexy man beast XD says: Yeah… He's had a messed up childhood, don't blame him…**

_Piper says: Oh god…_

Piper went back to Stork's conversation, hoping that she had left him with a minimal amount of damage, unfortunately the last message he sent her wasn't the reply she was hoping for.

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: I've made a dick of myself enuff. I'll just go, and I wont embarrass myself anymore…**

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround says: Bye…**

**DoYouFeelLikeAMan,WhenYouPushHerAround has signed out.**

'Oh no' she whispered

'What have I done…?' she thought

ChasingtheLight: Ack!! Sorry for not updating earlier, I had my Prom on Tuesday, and then I forgot about writing, and I couldn't get on for ages, since my mum was in mood and refused too let me on... I hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the rushedness... I shall update soon, don't worry


	10. Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 10 - Sometimes Ignorance is bliss

"Piper, something's wrong I know…"

Currently Piper and Izzie had just sat down too begin their Biology lesson, however the former was having a difficult time, coming too terms with her confusion and guilt after last nights advancements. Luckily, for Piper, she was a whiz at hiding her inner turmoil. Unfortunately, the latter had a inquisitive mind, and so it wouldn't be long before she had too spill.

"Trust me, nothing wrong!"

"Piper, I know you're a little freaked out about what happened yesterday…"

"What's this?"

Aerrow had arrived late, and was now into the girls no longer private conversation.

"It doesn't concern you…" hissed Izzie

"Wow, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"

Izzie just glared at the auburn haired teenager and turned back too Piper

"A little? A little freaked out?! Izzie, after what you've told me about Stork yesterday, I'm terrified about what he might've done!" cried Piper

"Speaking of which, have you two seen him today?" asked Aerrow

There was a stunned pause from the two girls.

"He… Isn't in…?" said Piper, slowly

Aerrow shook his head and gestured too the empty seat next too his, where Stork usually sat, and got out his books and pencil case. Piper, suddenly, slammed her head on the table, burying it in her arms, and groaned.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening…" came the muffled sound of Piper

"Seriously, you two are scaring me, what the hell's going on?" asked Aerrow

"What part of 'It doesn't concern you' don't you understand?"

"Apparently all of it." Aerrow shot back, again Izzie flared her nostril's in fury,

"Piper what's going on, if it's to do with Stork then you can tell me, I'm his best friend."

Piper lifted her head from the table and smiled half-heartedly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked, quietly

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone…" he said smiling back

Piper paused then spoke, not really quite sure how she was going too word her predicament.

"Ok, well… Stork asked me out last night…"

Aerrow's eyes widened into pure shock…

"Poor bugger…" he muttered

"Exactly, I'm complete bitch, I've hurt you're best friend…" moaned Piper, before resting her forehead onto her hand

"Ok, Piper, I know this sounds harsh, but pull yourself together, you're being stupid… "

"She's right…"

The two girls looked up at him, mouth's open.

"Izzie's right Piper, it's not your fault. And your certainly not a bitch. The worst thing you could've possibly have done was said yes, realised you made a massive mistake and dumped him the next day… That probably would've ripped his heart apart. You made a pretty good decision not going out with him, if your heart's not in it." said Aerrow maturely

Izzie cocked an eyebrow, in confusion.

"I wouldn't have expected that, coming from you."

Aerrow gave a smug smile.

"You obviously don't know me very well. Just because I'm best friends with Finn, doesn't mean that I need too act like him."

"What being an egocentric, boob-obsessed idiot?" asked Izzie

"Exactly, now you two, since we don't have the class Einstein in today, aka Stork, maybe you'd like too help me, understand what… 'Transpiration' is?"

Izzie rolled her eyes, as did Piper.

"I wonder how the hell you made it into the top set for Science…" she said

"I worked my ass off, thank you, I just do it at the last minute…" he replied cheekily

Piper smirked

"Hope it all works out in the end?" she asked

"Yup, Why plan for the future? There's excitement in the not knowing…"

"Good luck in later life, maybe you'll make a great hobo…" said Izzie, sardonically

"Ah, I wouldn't jinx it Izzie," said Aerrow warningly

Izzie pursed her lips and giggled, Aerrow looked at Piper reassuringly, as she was still looking slightly concerned.

"Don't worry Piper, Stork will be fine, he just needs learn that he can't get depressed every time something goes wrong."

Piper smiled gratefully.

"Aerrow? Did you know Stork self harmed?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah, he told me last week…" he replied, in a rather unsurprised manner, not even looking up from his work.

"Ok…" answered Piper, quietly, as she carried on with her work as well

Aerrow looked at Piper, and crooked smile came over his face.

"I'm not angry with him… I just wish he wouldn't do it, he should tell us whenever he feels like that…" said Aerrow

"Yeah, I made that mistake a long time ago…" muttered Izzie, audibly

Piper looked at Izzie, almost expectantly.

"You…" she started

"Yeah, a long time ago." she said, plainly

Aerrow, gave Piper a knowing look, and Piper nodded in understanding. It was something that should never be brought back into a conversation.

"Oh, and Piper?" said Izzie

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, if we've pressured you into doing anything…"

Piper's eye's widened, then she smirked.

"What? Like the drinking?" she said, with a slight giggle

"Yes, like the drinking…"

"Excuse me? Piper? You've been drinking? Tut, tut, naughty girl…" said Aerrow jokingly

"It wasn't that much, and don't worry Izzie, but thanks anyway…"

"Seriously, you're too nice, don't fall too our level."

Piper smiled, Izzie really cared about her friends, more than she let on. And for this, Piper was grateful.

"Ok, thanks Izzie."

"Good, and I should let you know, if you start smoking then I shall have need too pummel you," said Izzie

Piper laughed, rather heartily, then realised Izzie was being perfectly serious.

"I'm not gonna start smoking! Having a drink on a one off evening is one thing, being addicted too smoking is another."

"Good." said Izzie

"Besides, smoking stinks, gives you yellow teeth and cancer." said Piper

"And it gives you the worst cough going," added Aerrow

"Exactly," agreed Piper

"And drugs…" started Izzie

Aerrow and Piper both laughed in unison,

"Ok, now I know your being paranoid." said Piper, in between giggles

"I don't think Piper's the sort of girl, too be a druggie, even if her friends are," chuckled Aerrow

Izzie gaped at Aerrow

"Are you calling me a druggie?!" she cried, incredulously

Aerrow smacked his head realising what he said, Piper started her giggle fit again.

"No! I was just saying, Piper wouldn't become a crack head even if the whole room was doing the stuff."

"Thanks Aerrow, you really put it delicately…" joked Piper

"Hey, I'm a boy, what do you expect,"

"In that case, not a lot…" answered Izzie, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oi… Watch it, I'm the bassist in your band…"

"If you did decide too go, what would you do then…

"Oh bugger," said Aerrow at the realisation

"I'm stuck with you guys…" he said joking

Izzie stuck her tongue out at Aerrow and he mirrored her action. The three teenagers burst into giggles, and carried on with their rather menial Biology lesson.

ChasingtheLight - There we go 10th Chapter.

Apologies publicly to Kagome4t661, even though I have already sent an email too to her privately. It wasn't a contest, there was a poll on my profile which is why I wrote:

'The names are on my profile! Go there and vote!'

Sorry if you misread it.

Emil the Fallen: :P Tis ok, I get lazy like that too, not bothering too sign in XD.

There's a difference between Masochism and Self Harm -

Masochism: Where someone enjoys receiving pain, sexually or non-sexually

Self - Harm: Where someone inflicts pain upon themselves (either by cutting, scratching, burning; picking healing scars… etc, in order too relieve unwanted feelings, or too make themselves feel 'real' or have a less emotional numbness.

Also, lmao is short for 'laugh my ass off'.

And we shall learn more about Stork's past, as well as Piper's… , oh shizz I've revealed too much!

Just review! haha


	11. Best Friends Not Forever

Chapter 11- Best Friends Not Forever

Finally, the sun was shining after abysmal rain for the past week, the wind ensured the ground dried very quickly. Because of this, Aerrow and Finn decided too take advantage, of the perfect Saturday afternoon and go into the woods. The two boys rode their bikes too the river, and settled down by the banks. It wasn't very often that the two of them spent time together, just them, for them it was a nice change.

"Jeez Aerrow, I just realised tomorrow's the first of October…"

"You being serious?" Aerrow asked his blonde friend

"Yup, time's going too fast…" said Finn rather depreciatively

"You can say that again…"

Indeed, time was going was too fast, it seemed like only yesterday that they started Year 10 and they first met Piper.

"Hey, mate, how's the bass line for the new song going?" asked Finn

"It's getting there… slowly."

Finn chuckled

"Hey, it's a odd song too fit a bass line too…" retorted his red headed friend

"Yeah, who would've thought being in a band with girls could turn out so great…" admitted Finn

Aerrow laughed, heartily.

"And I thought you were hating it."

"Yeah, but it's getting better."

"Yeah, Izzie isn't bossing us around anymore,"

Both teenagers laughed at the comment, causing a stunned pause.

"Do we actually have a name for that song?"

"I don't know, ask Izzie. Or Piper, their the one's writing the lyrics…"

"Jeez, if only I could write songs…"

"I've written one,"

"What the 'sexually frustrated' song, as Izzie calls it?"

"Nah, I've written another one."

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow, he was slightly impressed at his friend

"What about?" he asked

Finn nibbled his lip, trying too find the words too describe it.

"I dunno how too explain it… It's about facing life unafraid, and being brave…"

Aerrow smirked

"Awesome, I'd love too read it… Or better yet, give it too Izzie and see what she thinks of it."

Finn snorted, clearly amused by his friends suggestion.

"Oh yeah and have her say 'This is crap, fuck off…'" said Finn mockingly

Aerrow pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Give her chance, she's just used too you coming up with stupid idea's, that when you come up with something sensible, she refuses too look at it."

"Thanks…" said Finn, clearly not happy at his friend's comment

"Or you could give it too Piper…" started Aerrow

"Uh, no."

Aerrow frowned, slightly taken aback by his friends promptness too answer.

"Why not?"

"Cos…" Finn trailed off

"Cos?"

"Just cos, I don't wanna give it too her, alright?!" said Finn, rather testily

"Sorry, I was just suggesting,"

Finn nodded at his friend

"Sorry, for snapping."

"It's ok."

Again there was more silence. Aerrow was fighting with himself whether or not too bring up Piper again. Finn, was clearly undecided on her, but what she said too him on MSN was making him wonder.

"What do you think about her?" he asked

"Huh?" asked Finn, slightly taken aback

"Piper I mean. What do you think of her?" Aerrow asked again

He noticed Finn blushing slightly, and the blonde American averted his gaze away from his friend and onto the water.

"She's… She's alright, I guess… Why?"

Aerrow looked at the ground, smiling, and didn't reply

"What?! Aerrow, your scaring me…"

"You like her don't you…" said Aerrow

Finn sucked in his breath.

"What?! No! No, of course not…"

"Then maybe you'd like too stop staring at her, it's freaking her out a little… Or alternatively, start being a little nicer too her."

Finn's eye's widened.

"She's… noticed?" he asked, slightly surprised. His blushing became more and more furious,

"Ah! So you do…" started Aerrow

"I never said anything…" said Finn, bringing his knee's up and hugging them.

There was a pause.

"How long have you liked her for?" Aerrow pressed on

Finn glared at his best friend, he knew him too well. He really did.

"About beginning of the second week into September."

Aerrow smiled.

"Why didn't you say?"

"Cos… It's embarrassing…"

Finn chuckled at his own remark and buried his face into his arms.

"Fair e'nuff, why don't you say something?"

"I'm no match for her, she's a smart, funny girl. And I'm some blundering idiot."

"Well I guess that's about true…" chuckled Aerrow, Finn snorted at his friend's joke.

"Do you like her?" asked Finn eventually

Aerrow paused, and looked across the river thoughtfully.

"I don't know…" he said, simply

"What do you mean…?"

"I don't know where my feelings are… She's a great friend, but… I swear there's something more…But I can't find it…"

"Is it a gut feeling?" asked his friend

After a hesitation, Aerrow answered

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

"You should go with gut feelings. They're always right…" said Finn, rather surely

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yeah… She likes you, I can tell. You two would go great together."

"I still don't know…"

Finn looked at his best friend, almost with utmost dependence.

"Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"If you do go out with her… Just… Don't rub it in my face…" said Finn

"I won't. You're my best friend. I wouldn't ask her out, unless you were happy for me too do so."

Finn smiled at his friend

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you do the same?"

"Totally."

Aerrow smiled back.

"So, that's a promise then?" he asked

"Yup, neither of us will go out with her, unless the other is happy. And we won't show off in front of her, too annoy the other."

"Sound's good too me… Hey what about my sister?" asked Aerrow

"Celeste? She's fit. But what you said was right. She _is_ too old for me. I'll go for someone my age. Besides isn't she going out with that Gary guy in her year?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" said Aerrow, rather quirkily

Finn had a disgusted look on his face.

"Ugh, even I'm better than him…"

Aerrow burst out laughing, at his friends flippancy. Suddenly Finn, pinned him too the floor and they began too play fight along the banks of the river. Enjoying the youth of a Saturday afternoon.

ChasingtheLight: Tadah! Sorry for the shortness, next one shall be longer. Much longer. Hope you enjoy this until the next chapter…


	12. Blossom

Chapter 12 - Blossom

The days passed, and eventually they turned into weeks, sooner than everyone realised it was the end of November. The teenager's first assessment in their Music lesson was approaching fast, and Christmas wasn't very far away. Piper couldn't quite believe, the length she had been at her 'new' school for now. It seemed like she only started yesterday, and she already had so many close friends, fond memories and a band too boot. Yet despite that, she had also made a fair few enemies along the way, and even though she thought that fight with Izzie would deter Chantelle, Michelle and Vicky, it seemed nothing would stop them escaping a few taunts and hits from them. It was Friday 30th November, and unfortunately the group of three girls had Piper cornered by the girls bathroom, during a lesson. No one was around, and the gang had her pinned against the wall, shouting taunts and names at her. Piper was on the verge of tears, however kept holding on, holding on for someone too come and stop them and save her.

Suddenly, she crumpled too the floor as Michelle swung a punch at her and hit her stomach. The three girls laughed mercilessly, and where about too start again with the taunts until the heard a voice, shouting for them too stop.

"Hey! Get off her!" cried the male voice

Chantelle, Michelle and Vicky just stood there, looking expectantly at the boy. Piper looked up and froze.

It was Aerrow…

"Yeah, Aerrow?" asked Chantelle sweetly

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chantelle started fiddling with her hair, flirtatiously, acting all innocent.

"We're not doing anything, we were coming too help Piper, cos she was having stomach cramps."

Aerrow cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure whatever… Just go…" he said, with a hint of disgust in his voice

"Why? Can't we stay?" asked Chantelle placing her hand on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow shrugged it off and helped Piper up.

The three girls looked gob-smacked as he hauled her up from the floor, and as he turned around he caught a glimpse of their faces. Suddenly, Chantelle held her bag up, turned and began walking away.

"Whatever, c'mon girls, we better go too Textile's…"

The three girls walked away and Chantelle turned her head around and winked at Aerrow before walking around the corner. Aerrow shuddered clearly disturbed, then looked at Piper rather concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked kindly

"Uh… Yeah… What are you doing here?" asked Piper

"I was going the nurse, I have a headache…"

"Ok… Well I better… get back too lesson…"

Piper turned to run away from the awkward situation, but Aerrow grabbed her arm. Both looked at each other and blushed.

"Piper, what did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter… I've gotta go…" she replied, rather stubbornly, getting her arm back.

She turned to walk away, then Aerrow stuttered.

"Uh… Piper… Um… I know this sounds knack…" he began, rubbing the back of his head

"Butdoyouwanttocomeovertomyhouseafterschool?" he babbled

Piper frowned as she didn't quite catch his suddenly spill of words. Aerrow cringed slightly and apologised.

"Do. You… Want to come over to my house… After school?" he asked, much slower

Piper's eyes widened dramatically, until she almost looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Uh… Well… I don't know…" she mumbled

"I mean, we can work on one of the songs together and you could have dinner… Or something…"

"Umm…"

"You don't have too, I mean my house isn't as nice as yours… But our grandma's a great cook and she makes the best…"

"Ok, I'd love too…" said Piper, quietly

Aerrow paused momentarily, and, like Piper, widened his eyes to the size of dinner plates.

"Really? I mean that's awesome…" he said slightly surprised

'Really? Really?! You dickwad, be happy…' Aerrow thought

"Yeah… What time should I be there?"

"Well, you could come right over, if you phone your parents…"

Piper, suddenly, felt quite sick at the word 'parents', however still stuttered out…

"Yeah, I will…"

Aerrow took his hand away from his red messy hair and grinned, feeling not quite so stupid.

"Great so… I'll meet you in the car park, after - school, then?" he asked

"Yeah… That's… cool." said Piper, trying too relax

"Great! I'll see you there!" said Aerrow, trying too put on his best smile too hide the insecurities.

"Yeah!" replied Piper, feeling equally as awkward.

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

And with that Aerrow ran off to the nurse's office and Piper ran to her Art lesson, both feeling sick, worried, yet a little more complete with each other.

After the quiet, fifteen minute walk, Piper was confronted with the beautiful, old, stone cottage. It was picturesque, with ivy growing up the walls, she gaped at it.

"Well this is home…" said Aerrow

"It's wonderful… I'd love to live in a cottage like this…" she answered politely, but honestly

Aerrow scoffed at her comment

"And I'd love to live in a mansion, like yours, but that ain't happening…" he replied smiling.

"Living in a 'mansion' isn't as great as you think it is…" replied Piper sadly

The red - head looked at Piper with a sense of sympathy, even though he didn't know quite how she felt. He opened the front door and let his guest go through first into the rather messy hallway, Aerrow set his base against the wall. The TV was on and as Aerrow peeked into the sitting room he saw his sister on the sofa watching 'Charmed'.

"Just stay there, I need too let my sister I'm home."

Piper nodded in agreement and Aerrow popped into the sitting room and starting talking to his elder sister.

"Hey, Celeste, I've got a friend round, I'll be upstairs if Gran asks."

"Alright… Hey squirt, who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Which friend, is it Finn?"

"Uh, no… Don't worry," he said, too quickly

"Aw… No come on, who is it?" asked Celeste, springing from the sofa.

Aerrow was about to stop her, but she was too quick and saw Piper standing in the corridor. She raised her eyebrows, in a rather surprised manner, and Aerrow blushed slightly, and tried too avoid his sister's rather poisonous glare.

"Who's this?" she asked, rather interested

"Uh… Celeste, this is Piper. Piper this is my sister."

"Uh… Hello, Celeste." said Piper, nervously, holding out her hand.

Celeste looked Piper over, with great curiosity, before taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's nice too meet you," said Celeste, genuinely

Celeste turned to her younger brother, and looked at him, almost expecting an explanation for why a girl was around their house. However, when one wasn't given she changed the subject.

"So, I guess you two are off upstairs?"

"Uh… Yeah…" said Aerrow, awkwardly

"Ok, well… Have a good time…" she said

Aerrow led his guest up the stairs, partly to be polite and partly so she wasn't hit with the head stock of an Ibenez, and they entered his unnaturally tidy room. Saying that, posters coated the walls, there was an acoustic guitar lying across the floor and there was an unmade bed shoved against the wall.

"I bet your thinking 'God this room is tidy', trust me, my grandma made me tidy it at the weekend. It's not usually this immaculate."

Piper giggled, and Aerrow set his bass guitar down.

"I didn't know you played guitar…" said Piper, pointing at the acoustic.

"Oh, yeah… It's only too help with melody writing, when I'm with Finn…"

"Fair enough…"

Piper drifted towards the bedside table where a piece of paper lay with writing on. On closer inspection it was a song

"Did you write this?" she asked gesturing to the paper.

"Oh! That? No… Finn wrote it," he said

"Really? It's good…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I should give it too Izzie and see what she makes of it, we could use it…"

"I've been trying to write a melody to it…"

"How far have you got?" asked Piper, with a smile

"Uh… Got the intro, Verse and the first bridge sorted. Now I need to write the second bridge and chorus,"

"Do you have a melody for the singing?"

Aerrow scoffed

"No, I'm not particularly expert on that,"

"Well then, lets try and find one."

"You serious?" asked Aerrow, rather stunned

"Well, yeah, I am the front woman of this band after all, aren't I?" replied Piper, jokingly

Aerrow laughed

"Touché, ok come on, lets figure this out…"

Aerrow picked his guitar up and sat on the bed with Piper.

"Ok, can you play me the tune?" asked Piper

"Mhmm…"

Aerrow started strumming the introduction, then headed to the verse. He saw Piper, close her eyes, not just hearing the slow rhythm and melody, but feeling it as well. He could hear the faint humming of a tune, coming from her throat. He smiled, and became almost lost, looking at her. It didn't even occur to him that she started singing, he just kept looking at her. The chords resounding from his guitar started to fade, and became background noise, as all his attention had turned to her amber eyes, those beautiful amber eyes…

'Damn it' he thought

'I have a crush…'

Dinner at Aerrow's household, usually comprised of him arriving late, due to him practising his bass, and his food being slightly cold. Celeste would be complaining that if she ate to many chips, she would get fat and then an argument would ensue with their grandparents. But tonight, since having a female guest was rare, they were on their best behaviour.

"So, Piper, what have you taken for your GCSE's?" asked Aerrow's grandmother

"Um… Music, Drama, History and German" she said quietly

"A nice mix you've got there…" she commented

"Yeah, I like the arty subjects better, though"

"Same, with Celeste. What did you get for your Art grade, Celeste?"

"I got an A, cos I'm awesome like that…" Celeste smirked at Piper, in a friendly way and Piper gave a little laugh.

"I don't think I'm that good, but we'll see…"

"Ah… Don't worry, I used to be shit…"

"Celeste! Don't swear…" scolded her grandfather

"Sorry, I used to be _really bad_, then, at Art, but I got better as I went on."

"Really?" asked Piper

"Yup, It happens with most people that take Art GCSE… Very few people are expert at Art to begin with."

"Unless your Izzie, she's amazing…" replied Piper,

"Who? Izzie Cyclonus?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god… I've seen her final piece for her Landscape unit… A-mazing..."

Piper grinned in agreement.

"So, Piper, what do your parents do?" asked the grandfather

Ugh… Parents… That word made her sick…

"Uhh… Well, my mother's a university music teacher, and my father's the assistant head of a big company…"

What Piper said was only the half truth, she seemed to stress the word 'mother' and 'father'. They weren't her parents… Not really…

"Ooer… So let me guess, nice big house, huge garden?" asked Aerrow's grandmother, clearly impressed

Aerrow nearly choked on his food.

"Hell yeah! Have you seen it?" he said, triumphantly, mouth full with food.

"Aerrow, don't talk with your mouth full…" said his grandmother, rather lazily.

Aerrow blushed slightly, realising Piper was sat next to him, however, she was sniggering at him, clearly amused by his outrageous table manners. Aerrow, was less than amused, he just made a complete fool of himself… In front of Piper.

'Damn, I hope this doesn't come back on me…' he thought

Nine o'clock in the evening, and it was time for Piper to finally go home. Working on music was exhausting, now they knew how professional's felt, when they were working on an album. After being dropped off at the gates, by his grandmother, Aerrow walked Piper up to the mansion. Along the concrete driveway they walked, it was almost something like out of a Jane Austen novel, you could imagine the horse and carriages being pulled up it, to attend some grand ball.

"Um… Aerrow?" asked Piper

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked cautiously

"If it's to do with my parents then I'll tell you…" he replied

Piper was slightly taken aback 'How did he know what I was going to ask?' she thought

"I was six… We were going on holiday, driving down to Dover, to catch the ferry to France… It was raining… I still resent drink - drivers even today…" he said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood

Piper's looked gloomily down at the floor, and felt so sorry for her friend… Why did things like this have to happen?

"I'm so sorry…"

Aerrow, gave a forced laugh.

"Yeah, I know, everyone is… But they don't know how it is unless they've had someone close to them die as well…"

Piper sighed

"I do…" she admitted

"Huh?" he asked

"I… haven't told anyone this…But… My actual mother died giving birth to me… Then my dad didn't want me, so he put me up for adoption… I spent until my fifth birthday in different care home's… Then this family adopted me… Cos they couldn't have their own kids… It's alright being rich… but it's not the same as having a real family, that cares about you…" Piper seemed rather detached until she spoke the last part of her story. Aerrow was slightly surprised at her lack of emotion. He thought it would've shaken her slightly, but no…

'All she wants is a close family…' thought Aerrow

'And we've all she's got… Her friends…'

They arrived at the front door, and there was a moment of silence, which Aerrow broke, feeling rather awkward.

"Uh… So…" he gave a cough, to give him a brief moment to think, then to speak again.

"I hope you have a nice weekend… See you on Monday…"

"Yeah…" replied Piper, toeing the ground.

"Tonight was fun… We got a real headway on the music…" said Piper

"Yeah…" said Aerrow smiling

They looked into each other's eye's, for but a moment, then looked at the ground. Piper opened the front door and said goodbye, as did Aerrow. Then walked away from each other, with great regret

'Why does my heart have to play me so?' asked Piper to herself

ChasingtheLight: ARGH! Sorry for the late update! Here it is… I hope you enjoyed the fluff! ^_^ Until next chapter!


	13. You lied!

Chapter 13 - "You Lied!"

It's a funny thing, gossip. It can either be like a quiet ember; kept between two close friends, without hurting anyone, without any consequential effects. Or, it can be like a wildfire. Reaching from one person to the next, getting twisted and bent the further down the line it goes, spreading, until no one can stop it. And it destroys everything in it's path. Unfortunately, this gossip seems to be latter. Without warning, everyone in the year knew about Aerrow and Piper's after school meeting, and yet, even though nothing much happened the craziest stuff had been said. It wasn't until Monday morning that Piper was even aware of the rumours.

As she was walking down the corridor, Piper was suddenly dragged off to the girls bathroom by none other than Izzie, Lynn and Dove.

"What are you doing?! What's wrong?!" cried Piper, as was forced into the loos by her three best friends.

"Ok… Piper… Tell us the truth… What happened between you and Aerrow?" asked Izzie

There was a stunned pause.

"Excuse me?" asked Piper, finally

"What happened between you and…" started Dove

"Yes, but what are you talking about?!" cried Piper, incredulously

Suddenly her three best friends blood ran cold, and they looked at each other rather disconcertedly. Piper sucked in her breath and cocked her eyebrow at the three, very confused and quite frankly, very scared.

"Ok, guys… Your starting to scare me…"

"You haven't heard the things then…" sighed Izzie

"Things? What are you talking about?!"

There was a slightly worrying pause, then Lynn spoke.

"Um… Apparently on Friday you went to Aerrow's house…"

"Oh that! Yeah, he invited me around and we did some music and had some tea, why?"

"Oh… Ok…" said Lynn, slightly relieved

"Why…?"

"Um… Well… I don't know how to say it…" said Dove

Izzie sighed, rather annoyed by Dove's reluctance.

"Look, there's a rumour going 'round that, you two got up to… stuff…" said Izzie, hesitantly

There was a pause, then Piper suddenly erupted.

"WHAT?!" she bellowed

Izzie, Lynn and Dove, had become rather used to the calm, coolheaded Piper. So when she suddenly burst like this, they couldn't help but cower slightly, at the enraged girl.

"This can't be happening… Please tell me, this isn't happening…" said Piper, with increasing intensity

"Piper, this is happening…" said Dove, rather unhelpfully

"But! You wont go around avoiding people. You'll go around, like nothing has happened." ordered Izzie

"But…" started Piper

"Because nothing _did_ happen…" she reminded her

"Well yeah…"

"Exactly, you start acting weird, and everyone else is going to get suspicious. So you continue acting like usual, then it'll cool down faster."

"You sure?"

"Izzie's right, you can't let this rumour get to you." said Lynn

There was a pause.

"Yeah, ok…"

"Who do you think started it?" asked Dove

"I don't know…" said Piper

Piper didn't know for certain. But she certainly had an idea. If the person's name began with a 'C' and had bleach blonde hair… Then she was on the right track.

German lesson first period.

'Oh great' she thought

'And I've gotta sit next to him…'

As soon as Piper entered the room, she was shouted at for being late, then people started leaning over each other and whispering, and giggling. Aerrow looked away as soon as she entered the room. And Finn was sitting on the other end of the table looking very angry.

'Weird' she thought

'They always sit next to each other'

That German lesson was very quiet, Aerrow didn't talk much to Piper and Piper kept to small talk, and Finn… Finn just didn't say anything at all. He kept his head down, and did his own work for once, too the extent that he surprised the teacher.

'Oh god, Music's today… This is gonna be hell…' thought Piper

Lunchtime came and Aerrow ran out onto the field, to the tree in the corner. He needed no one around, he needed to be alone… he just needed to think. Aerrow sat himself at the base of the tree, and thought. Just thought, about how something can changed in less than 24 hours.

'Why did I invite her around? I promised I would back off. And I went and did that… Now I've lost Finn's trust and friendship, and I'm gonna lose Piper as a friend as well. You stupid idiot! Why didn't you think… I'm such a selfish asshole… God… Things are never gonna be the same…'

Aerrow's mind rant to himself was disturbed as a tall figure stood over him. His artificial black - green hair gently swayed in the calm breeze, and his spring green eyes looked imploringly upon him.

"Aerrow…?" asked the voice

"What, Stork?" replied the red head, with a tinge of anger in his voice

"What's wrong?" he asked, calmly

A silent tear escaped.

"Everything…" he muttered

There was a pause.

"I don't believe the rumours…" said Stork

No reply came from Aerrow, his face remained unchanged. Stork, then sat down next to Aerrow, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, for what's happened… But you can't blame yourself…" started Stork

"Try me…" said Aerrow

Stork smiled and snorted

"You're so stubborn…"

"Yeah… It's from my dad, apparently…"

Stork looked at Aerrow, slightly surprised.

"You still think about them?"

"Pfft… Of course I do… I was in hospital for a month, in a coma for two weeks, with broken ribs and arm… You never forget what it's like to be in a bed, in pain, without your mum and dad by your side to comfort you and tell you everything's going to be alright… You never do…"

Stork, paused to think, to try and come up with something to say.

"I can't possibly know what you feel… I've never had a close family member die…But… I can sympathize, I'm always here…"

Aerrow finally smiled

"Yeah… I know… And thanks…"

Stork smiled back.

"Finn's so angry at me…" stated Aerrow

"Yeah… I know… He's jealous that you got Piper first…"

Aerrow rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortably

"About that… Sorry, I never knew you liked her…"

"Meh… It doesn't matter, me and her are still friends… That's all that matters. In fact sometimes it's better just being friends."

"Yeah, I guess your right…"

"Finn will cool down about this… He always does with these things. He just needs a little time to realise he's taking this too far."

"Knowing Finn, his temper won't take that long too cool off…"

"Exactly…" said Stork, standing up

"You coming?" he asked

Aerrow stared into the distance, rather mystically

"Nah… I just need a little more time… I'll be back in a bit…"

Stork smiled

"Ok, See you later," said Stork wondering off

Aerrow kept staring his vision never quavering.

'I miss you mum and dad…' he thought

Even with Stork's words, music lesson was difficult. Finn, absent-mindedly strummed, not really paying attention to the rest of the band, yet he still managed to avoid any eye contact at all with Aerrow.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3..." counted Piper

The drums kicked in and Lynn played the guitar, however, Finn completely forgot to come in with the riff.

"Earth to Finn, you do need to play. That's why you're our guitarist…" said Izzie

"Yeah, I do know actually, surprisingly enough I'm not a retard," retorted Finn

"Really? I never guessed." she replied, in her usual sarcastic manner

Usually Finn would've just shrugged off the comment, or shot something back in an annoyed tone. But the group really didn't expect what he would say.

"Shut the fuck up, Izzie, before I smack you…" he growled

The room suddenly went silent and Izzie glared evilly at Finn. Piper, Lynn and Junko squirmed rather uncomfortably. They knew it was better to stay out of an argument, than aggravate it even further, by taking sides. However, Aerrow stood in, foolishly enough.

"Why don't you shut up, Finn? Stop being so selfish…" he said

"Me?! Selfish?! You can talk!"

"I can, actually."

"Really? You lied to me!"

Aerrow was taken aback, but at the same time not really surprised. He knew what Finn, said was true, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it, and accept some responsibility.

"You said, it wouldn't matter, and we would clear away and leave it alone. But you lied! You went back on your promise!" cried Finn, tears stinging his eyes.

While the others cocked an eyebrow at what Finn was saying, completely lost and confused, Aerrow looked into Finn's, almost begging to forgive him. He didn't want to lose his friendship, over something so trivial, but he knew it damaged and would probably take a lot to mend it.

"Finn… I'm sorry…" said Aerrow, truthfully

Aerrow was very sorry. He didn't mean for it to come to this. But Finn snorted, rather amused and unimpressed by his sincere apology.

"No your not…" he said, plainly

Aerrow blinked disbelievingly.

"Fuck this, I can't be bothered anymore." said Finn

The blonde, packed his bag and his Gibson guitar away and stormed straight of the door, slamming it on the way out. There was a rather stunned pause, which Izzie broke, rather indelicately.

"What the hell just happened?!" she cried

"Don't worry…" replied Aerrow, exasperated

"Don't tell me we've just lost our main guitarist…" asked Lynn, with a tint of annoyance

"I think we just did…" said Junko, slightly upset

"Oh fuck… What are we going to do now?" cried Izzie, indignantly

Aerrow looked at the floor, then back up at the group.

"We'll just… carry on. Lynn, you'll have to do all the main riffs." said Aerrow

"Oh great, I'm gonna have fun, learning new stuff, especially now…" she sighed

"In case you haven't noticed, Aerrow, it's less than two weeks today, till our first assessment. We are going to look like complete idiots…" said Izzie, but she trailed off

"Well we won't. Two weeks is plenty of time to show the first demo of one of our songs."

"But, without Finn, who's going to play that awesome solo he wrote?" asked Piper

"That's right… I hate to say it, but Finn is ten times better playing guitar than me. He can do all the tricks that I can't…"

"Well, it's only a demo…" argued Aerrow

"But still, it's gonna sound shit…" said Lynn, despairingly

Suddenly, the bell rang. End of lesson, and end of school.

'Lynn's right, it's going to be shit…' thought Aerrow

ChasingtheLight: OO OMG! Things have taken a turn for the worst… Can the rumours be dispelled? Can Aerrow and Finn's friendship be saved? Find out in the next chapter!

I'm on my cruise in a weeks time… Yay!! I'm hoping to get this story done, before I go off for two weeks around the Mediterranean. Not much more to go, before the story finishes… It's gonna be 16 chapters now. I hope you enjoyed this. Till the next chapter!


	14. Sisterly Help

Chapter 14 - Sisterly Help

Not surprisingly, as soon as Aerrow got home, he ran upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening…' was all he thought

He threw himself onto his un-made bed, and shoved his head into the pillow. It started off, as pricking in his eyes, then it grew too wobbling of the lips, then ended with him sobbing into the pillow. There was a knock at the door, he didn't say anything, he guessed it was his grandparents.

"Go away, grandma…" he moaned

The door opened, and the shadow of a figure loomed in the doorway.

"Grandma? Last time I checked I wasn't wrinkly," came the voice

It wasn't his grandma. Aerrow looked up from his pillow, and saw Celeste standing at the entrance, looking rather confused. However, as soon as she saw her brother's tear stained face, her face turned into one of deep concern, and she rushed over to his bed and sat on it.

"Aerrow? What's wrong?" asked his sister, sympathetically

"Nothing, go away…" he replied, coldly

"Pfft, yeah sure… I know my brother, he doesn't cry. Something's up." she replied

Aerrow sat up on the bed, allowing his red mop of hair to cover his face, as he slouched over. He still didn't reply to his sister.

"Girl trouble?" she asked

There was a pause. Then Aerrow turned his head to face his kindly sister.

"Yeah, but not in the normal sense…" he replied, shakily

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, rather humorously

Aerrow gave a sigh, and continued to re-tell the events that had happened. Celeste sat next to her younger brother and nodded, taking a genuine interest in what he was saying. After Aerrow finished the story, Celeste pulled her brother into a hug. Although, Aerrow initially moved away, however he settled into the mutual hug with his older sister. Celeste knew immediately that Aerrow had no intention of ever hurting his best friend. That wasn't Aerrow, he would never do something like that.

"It was a accident waiting to happen, really, wasn't it?" Celeste humoured, holding onto the red head

"Yeah…" agreed Aerrow, with a slight laugh

"Trust me, for girl's sometimes guy's aren't worth the bother… It's the same with boy's, sometimes us girl's are more hassle than it's really worth…" she admitted

Aerrow looked at his sister, interested.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah… Love's a bitch, stay away from it." she ordered, jokingly

Aerrow gave a natural laugh, Celeste smiled at her happy younger brother.

"Now this is Aerrow, the smiling guy, who doesn't give a shit about what life throws at him, and still sails through life." she said, punching his arm lightly.

"I dunno why the hell I was even crying…" said Aerrow, with a slight laugh

Celeste wiped his cheeks, they were, still, a little puffy and his eye's were slightly bloodshot, however she was glad that he was ok again.

"Neither do I, half the time, and that's coming from a hormonal girl teenager."

Aerrow smiled, and looked at the floor, breaking from his sister's embrace.

"Do you think me and Finn will be alright?"

"You're kidding me right? Remember when you guy's were in Year seven and you had that massive fall out because you told someone that Finn still slept with a teddy?"

Aerrow couldn't help but chuckle, that was an extremely amusing memory.

"Yeah."

"Then three days later he forgave you and you were up to your old stuff again?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, this will blow over just the same. It might take a little longer, this _is_ over a girl after all." replied Celeste, slightly tongue in cheek

"Last time, I was able to talk to him and apologise to him… He refuses to look at me, now…" said Aerrow, rather negatively

Celeste paused to think, for a moment, then smiled.

"Why don't I talk to him?"

"No." said Aerrow plainly

"Aww… Why not?"

"Because then he'll think that I sent you, to sort out our friendship problems."

"Well, technically you didn't… I sent _myself_ to sort out your friendship problems." she corrected

Aerrow snorted.

"You really wanna help?"

Celeste smiled

"Yeah…" she said, quietly yet reassuringly

Aerrow paused and thought.

"Ok… You can try and talk to him… It might not happen. But…try."

"Thanks," she said.

"I'll go by his house on Sunday, I have Coursework to do, tomorrow."

There was a call from downstairs. It was their grandmother telling them to come down for tea.

"Ok, Grandma!" called Celeste, back

She turned towards her brother and smirked.

"You feeling better now?" she asked

"Yup, much…"

"Good," she went to walk out the room, but Aerrow stopped her.

"Uh, Celeste?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Just because I hugged you doesn't mean I still don't hate you in a brotherly way." he said, teasingly

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure, Sure." she said poking her tongue out

"Now hurry up, and wash your hands, I can smell pizza down there."

Like Celeste said, the next morning she made her way down to Finn's house, only to find he had gone into the woods.

'Great, now I'm going to have to get my brand new converses muddy.' she thought

She still persevered and made her way to the only place she knew he would be. The river. The spot where him and Aerrow nearly always spent their Saturday's at. Just as she knew, Finn was there, his BMX lying across the slightly damp grass, and the blonde was sitting on the bank, by himself, throwing sticks and stones into the small river. Celeste walked up to him, with slight caution, and spoke.

"Hey," she said in a friendly manner

Finn turned around and looked at Celeste, she smiled at the American boy and he gave a rather flat smile back.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked, slightly disappointed, as if he was waiting for someone.

"I wanted to come for a walk…" she lied

"I'm sick of coursework, and no one decent is on MSN, so I came to the woods instead." she said thoroughly convincingly

"Oh…" he replied, not particularly paying attention.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Finn snorted

"Same reason as you, although I took my BMX instead of walking,"

"Hmm… Maybe I should start riding a bike again, that way I'd save my shoes…" she said, gesturing to her already beaten up, new converses.

Finn looked at them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with a grin

"Most girl's are obsessed with stilettos and wedges, not Converses." he said, rather ignorantly

"Well I'm not most girls, am I?" retorted Celeste, playfully

Celeste looked at a place next to Finn

"Can I sit here?" she asked

"Yeah, of course." he said

Celeste sat down next to Finn, now here trainer's were dirtied up, she didn't mind getting a slight damp bum.

"Aerrow, sent you? Didn't he?" asked Finn, throwing a pebble into the water, watching water dapple as the stone broke through the surface.

'Damn…' thought Celeste 'He saw through my lie'

"Actually, I sent myself…" she said

"What does that mean?" asked Finn, confused, throwing a small branch

"Well… Ok I'll tell you the truth… Aerrow came home yesterday, crying his eyes out…"

Celeste was interrupted by Finn, as he snorted at the thought of Aerrow crying.

"And, when I asked him what was wrong he told me everything, about what was going on between you, him and Piper."

"Asshole…" he muttered, throwing another stick in

"Is too much not to be interrupted, while I speak?" asked Celeste

"Whatever, carry on…" he said throwing a pebble

"So after a Brother-Sister discussion, I volunteered to find you, and straighten things out…" she finished

"Why doesn't he just find me himself?" he replied angrily, again throwing whatever he could his hands on.

"Cos, you're too stubborn to listen to anyone, when you're pissed off…" she said truthfully

Suddenly, Finn stopped just before he was about to throw a rock, and put it back down, then looked a the river.

"Look… I know you're hurt… And I know how frustrated you are…"

"Pfft, no you don't…" he said, clearly annoyed

Celeste flared her nostril's, however carried on.

"But Aerrow would never do something to hurt you, on purpose…"

"Really, from where I'm standing, it doesn't seem like that…"

"Oh c'mon Finn, he's been your best friend since you first moved here four years ago. You know him better than anyone else."

Finn didn't reply.

"He told me about the rumour, as well…" she said

"Really, well that's not surprising…"

"Yeah, but you believing it is…"

Finn looked at Celeste, slightly outraged.

"Well…" started Finn

"Well, nothing. You know that Aerrow, isn't out to get some."

Finn again stayed silent.

"And when I met that Piper girl, she certainly didn't look like one of those… Slutty, tarts who gives away their virginity to the first guy she meets…"

Finn blushed.

"Am I right?" she asked

After a short silence, Finn nodded

"Yeah, you are…"

"Exactly… Who started that rumour anyway? Some plastic, bitchy, chav?" asked Celeste

"I think it was Chantelle…" admitted Finn

"Ugh… She's so friggin annoying! She keeps trying to flirt with my brother…"

Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, I know… In PE, she purposefully bent over, in front of him, to show him the thong she was wearing…"

Celeste made an amusing gagging sound.

"Stupid girl…"

Finn snorted and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Nobody really likes her…"

"Well ain't that a surprise."

There was a slight pause, which Finn suddenly broke, when he had a passing thought

"Argh, crap!" he cried

"What is it?" asked Celeste concerned

"Our final assesment, for music is in, like, less than two weeks."

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you doing a song called, 'The Wind and Rain'?" she asked

Finn looked at her, slightly confused. That was the song _he_ wrote and gave to Aerrow, to find a tune to.

"No, why?"

"Oh… When, Piper came around, she and Aerrow were working on it together. I heard her say she thought it was a really good song…"

'They were working on my song?' he thought

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she might show it to Izzie, or someone. From the sounds of it, it sounded pretty immense."

Finn blushed again, and smiled.

"Thanks…"

Celeste gave him a small shove and giggled

"Don't go all sappy on me, besides Piper has a pretty awesome voice."

"Yeah I know, I was in their band…"

"Was?"

"Well, I stormed out of Band practise, on Friday. I hardly think their gonna want me back," he said, sadly

Celeste gave a small laugh

"Just because you had a hissy fit, doesn't mean their gonna stop you from coming back… You're not four year olds, and your not exactly in the music business, either" she said

"Not yet, anyway…"

"Hmm?

"Well, I hope that someday we'll get big…"

Celeste smiled

"Keep dreaming, that's all it might be… A dream…"

"Yeah, I know, but… But it'd be awesome, getting on stage at Download, hearing the roar of the crowd. Getting that adrenaline rush, like your on a rollercoaster… I can't wait for that moment…" said Finn, almost dream-like

Celeste smirked, she couldn't help but feel slightly enlightened by Finn's big plans.

"So… Are you going to forgive Aerrow?" she asked, getting up from the grass

"Maybe…" he said

Celeste smiled

"You know, When I was in year 10, I fancied the pants off this really hot Indie guy in my year. But so did one of my best friends, Georgia. Anyway, long story short. She got the guy, I was _really_ pissed off. But I thought 'Why the hell am I angry at someone who's been there for me since I was five years old? I mean how sad is that?' So even though I brooded about it for a couple of weeks, I eventually got over it. And decided that I was gonna be happy for my best mate. Lucky I made up with her in time, the bastard cheated on her another two weeks later. So I was there for when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and a good bitch about boys."

"Now, I'm not saying that Aerrow's gonna go out with Piper then Piper's gonna ditch him… But… Don't get to upset just cos you got blown off by a girl… Be happy for Aerrow. And Piper for that matter."

Finn smiled at his feet, then looked at Celeste.

"Yeah… You're right… I've been a complete dickhead about this… And why _did _I listen to those rumours? I mean god, it was Chantelle for crying out loud!"

Celeste laughed.

"Exactly…"

Finn looked up at the older girl.

"He will forgive me, won't he?"

Celeste nodded.

"Of course he will. He doesn't want to lose his best friend, after all these years."

Finn smiled, appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"No problem… See ya…"

"Yeah, bye…"

Celeste began to walk off then turned around again.

"I think I know why you were here," she said

"Oh yeah?"

"You were thinking Aerrow was gonna follow you here? Weren't you?"

Finn was slightly taken aback, however smirked and nodded.

"You're a lot cleverer than you look," he teased

"Hey, don't get too cocky…" she jokingly warned, pointing a finger at him

She turned around, and began to walk back home. It was just after midday and she still had a heap of coursework to complete.

'God damn, English Lit coursework…' she thought

However, the thought of helping her younger brother made her slightly more relieved and happier. She just wished she could see the look on her Mum and Dad's face…

ChasingtheLight: Ah… A nice long chapter, for you. XD

I've been rather lazy with the chapter lengths, so I thought I'd give you a nice long one, before I buggered off on my cruise.

I'm leaving on Saturday and I'm gone for two weeks during that time I'm hoping to have written Chapters 15 and 16 so when I get back all I have to do is type them up and Hey -Presto! I have my first properly finished story, not just a one shot :O OMG! It's a record X, I usually end up giving up half way through a story, cos I can't be arsed to finish it off, but this will be the first one :P

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you guys in 2 weeks! Remember Read, Review and favourite!! I want my email inbox chock full of Story Alerts and Favourites, by the time I get back

Oh My God, nearly 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys! You are the best for sticking with me, I love you!!

Until then,

xxxxxx


	15. And we Shall Change the Future

Chapter 15 - And we shall change the Future.

Monday. Music first two periods. It's time to sort things out, it's time to change things.

That was what was running through Finn's head at the time, and he was determined to do just that. He woke up late that morning, though, so missed the beginning of the lesson. As the blonde reached the music block he saw his group enter one of the practise rooms. He ran, guitar in hand to catch up with them, and when he did he called:

'Aerrow!'

The other's turned around slightly surprised. Finn stood face to face to Aerrow.

"Look dude… I'm so sorry… I got angry, and… you didn't need it… Can you forgive me?" he asked

Aerrow smirked

"Of course…"

The two boys embraced roughly, clapped each other on the back.

"And as for you two," said Finn, gesturing to Aerrow and Piper

"I hope your happy together," he said, happily

There was suddenly a pause and everyone looked at each other slightly confused, Aerrow just laughed.

"Thanks dude, but we're not even going out!"

Finn blinked, slightly disbelievingly.

"You're not?" he asked, surprised

"Of course not!" Aerrow replied

"Although secretly, they wish they were," teased Junko

The teens laughed, and shrugged the jokey comment off

"Finally, now that's sorted…" said Izzie, rather exasperated

"We can get ready for less than 2 weeks time?" finished Finn, grinning

Izzie smiled back

"Took the words right out of my mouth,"

"Right guys, down to business…" said Piper, assertively

The six teenagers sat around the spacious room. Junko on the drum stool, behind the school's drum kit; Lynn and Finn sat on a table with their guitars; Aerrow on the floor with his bass and Piper and Izzie sat with him. Paper with music notes, lyrics and scribbles where assembled onto the carpet, each paper had jotting downs of idea's for new songs which were in progress.

"Ok, Finn, to clarify what's going on now, Sir has said that we need to perform 2 songs, original or covers it doesn't matter. It's obviously gonna be marked, so if we didn't do well on this assessment then we'll have a chance to make it up on the next one. It's gonna be recorded and has to put with our 'coursework'" said Piper

"Shit, I haven't written that diary thing up…" cursed Finn

"You've gotta have it up-to-date when we come back from the holiday's…" said Aerrow

"Ok, I can do that… I hope…" said Finn, slightly over-whelmed

"Good luck," said Izzie

"Anyway, we're a little stuck on what to do…" started Lynn

"We've got all these songs, but none of them are really ready to show…" said Junko

"We were thinking about doing a cover but we couldn't decide on which cover to do."

"Simple, pick a really easy one." said Finn, dumbly

"Yeah, which would be?" asked Izzie

Finn sucked his breathe and thought for a second, then an idea came into his head.

"I know! Have you guys of the song 'Maps' by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's?" he asked

"Oh that song on Rockband?" asked Junko

"I don't know it," said Piper

"Me neither." replied Izzie

"The guitar line's simple, but the drum line keeps things interesting, and the vocal's are really easy to learn, it doesn't have anything to tricky. I'll get it up on the computer in a minute."

"Sounds like a winner to me, I'll need to learn the guitar line" said Lynn

"I'll teach you the rhythm guitar line, and I'll do the main line," said Finn

"I started learning the drum line, but haven't got all the way through. I got a bit stuck on the end. I should be able to get it done, in 11 days." added Junko

"I think we have a cover now!" announced Piper, cheerfully

"What about the other song?" asked Lynn

There was a pause as thought filled the room.

"Finn?" asked Aerrow, suddenly

"Yeah?"

"You know that song you wrote? The one you gave me to find the tune for?"

"Yeah…" the American replied, rather cautiously

"Well, me and Piper have a tune. We could perform it…"

"That's awesome idea." said Junko

"We can show off two sides to us." said Izzie

"Of course, I'll have to come up with a drum line to it," said Junko

"We'll play it for you later." replied Aerrow with a grin

Finn switched the computer in the room on, and logged onto Youtube and placed the video of the song on. Piper and Izzie began learning the lyrics and Aerrow and Finn printed off the tabs for the song. Eventually the whole room was filled with music, from the tinking and thumping of Junko's drums, to the voices of Piper and Izzie, in the corner of the room, figuring out a harmony to 'Maps'. The guitarist's were busy furiously learning chords, solo's and bass lines. For the first time in ages, things were beginning to fall into place.

Eighteenth of December, the day had finally come and tomorrow the whole school would be in non-uniform staying for just half day and leaving at one in the afternoon for the Christmas Holidays to begin. However, there wasn't all good news. Just three days before, Piper had become ill with a severe cold. Her nose was running, she had a throbbing headache and worst of all her throat was sore and voice was nearly completely shot. Under Izzie's orders she was forced to take vitamin C tablets and paracetamol, suck on Lozenges, drink gallons of Orange juice, and rest. Not just her body, but her singing voice as well.

'No over using your voice, you'll just aggravate the soreness.' was what she said.

Good thing too, Piper still may have felt god awful but the symptoms had relieved enough, that she could pull off the assessment reasonably well. How fortunate she felt to have her as a best friend

The whole of the music class grabbed a chair and set up their instruments in the front of the stage. There were a whole range of guitars sat in stands at the front. Purple one's, Red one's, one with pink flames all over, and a whole load of different makes. To the humble Fender Stratocaster copy, to Finn's pride and joy: the Gibson SG called 'Rosie', Cherry Red finish. The drums and amps had been set up, and everything was ready to start.

Aerrow sat next to his best friend and looked at his Gibson.

"Hey, dude, that's a pretty valuable guitar to bring into school…" Aerrow whispered

Finn just scoffed, he always brought one of his less expensive guitars into school, so that he could leave it there, and not worry about having it stolen.

"Rosie hasn't been played enough, besides, it's the last full day today. I don't think anyone's gonna nick it."

"Well, at least your hoping anyway…" replied Aerrow

"Yeah," said Finn with a laugh

The last thing he wanted was his 2,500 guitar stolen. Even though his parents were rich enough to afford to buy him another one, they probably wouldn't. Even Finn could understand that. Suddenly Finn was jumped on and he heard a 'Boo!' Finn turned around and behind him stood Stork, Damien and Dove, Damien hanging off his back.

"Guy's! What are you doing here?" asked Finn in surprise

"We got permission to come and see you!" said Damien

"I'm missing I.T for this. It's not like were doing anything. The teacher let us play on games!" exclaimed Stork

"And I couldn't be bothered with Art today…" moaned Dove

"Me neither, so we came to see you perform!" said Damien cheerfully

Aerrow and Finn grinned.

"Awesome guys! Grab a chair and sit with us!" said Aerrow

Damien and Dove ran off to get a chair, however Stork stayed.

"Oh, and guys? Good luck…" said Stork, patting Finn and Aerrow on the back.

"Thanks… Piper's voice is a bit shot…" said Aerrow, sadly

"Oh yeah the cold… I hope she'll pull through…" said Stork

Aerrow chuckled

"She's stubborn and strong enough too." said Aerrow

"She will and she'll be amazing." said Finn

Stork laughed

"At least your hoping…" he replied

"No, she will. I can tell. She's not giving up, not today." said Aerrow, stubbornly.

Piper, Finn, Lynn, Aerrow, Junko and Izzie sat and waited patiently through a few acts, varying in successfulness. Dove occasionally bitching about some of the singers to Izzie, Piper and Lynn, then, suddenly…

"Ok, now. We have another band. Here's 'Cure for the Feeling'!" announced the teacher

The six teens stood up and took their places. Finn, Lynn and Aerrow hooked their guitars up to the amp, Piper and Izzie adjusted their microphone stands and sat on the stool.

"Hey, guys, you'll have to excuse me. I've come down with a cold, so my voice won't be as good as usual." said Piper

"Although, she'll still sound awesome." reassured Aerrow

"Um… Ok, this first song is a cover. It's called Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeah's."

There was silence in the room, as if there were high expectations of the group, which indeed there were. People in the class would often be dragged away from their practising to hear the group. There wasn't a single person in the room who didn't believe they couldn't do well in this assessment, apart from the six performers themselves.

"Ok… 1, 2, 3"

Suddenly Finn started on the intro, a single high note and after a few second, Junko's rhythmic drums kicked in. So simple, yet people were so captivated by the tune. Then Piper's rusty yet beautiful vocals kicked with the lyrics:

_Pack up,  
I'm straight,  
Enough,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say…_

_  
_Izzie's voice came in on the chorus and they produced a seamless harmony and Aerrow kicked in with his bass line.

_  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you.  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps,  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you…_

_  
_People started tapping their feet. Like Finn said the strong drum beat was interesting and catchy. Piper gave a little cough to clear her throat.

_  
Made off,  
Don't stray,  
Well, my kind's, your kind,  
I'll stay the same!  
Pack up,  
Don't stray,  
Oh say, say, say,  
Oh say, say, say!_

Piper could feel her voice cracking now, her voice was already becoming tired and she was only halfway through one song.

'Please don't give up… Please don't give up…' she kept telling herself

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you,  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you,  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps…_

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you…  
_

Then, Finn's little guitar solo kicked in. His finger slid over the fretboard of his Gibson effortlessly and he became consumed by the music. Junko's cymbals began to crash triumphantly, however Piper just hoped to god that her voice could just survive these two songs. Piper repeated the chorus several times, her voice just surviving when she hit the top notes. Finn's solo came in and after a few rounds of the drum pattern the song came to a close with Lynn playing the outro, the single high note. She stopped playing and the room became silent. People started clapping and cheering, and the teenagers looked at one another and smiled and laughed a little.

One last song to do. Finn's. Everyone, in particular, Izzie, couldn't quite believe they were doing a song of Finn's, however they had to admit the lyrics were very good. So Izzie left the microphone and took her play at the piano.

"Um… This is a song that Izzie and I co-wrote with Finn our guitarist. However we came up with a tune for it only two weeks ago, so we're hoping it's gonna be ok… This is 'The Wind and Rain'" said Piper, sniffing.

Even Finn wanted help as he was uncertain about some of the lyrics, and Izzie and Piper were only to happy to oblige. And this was the result. Izzie came in with her piano bit. Then Junko, Finn, Lynn and Aerrow came in a huge climax. Piper began singing, the tune, and people were, again, silent all the way through as they listened to lyrics.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh_

_The wind is blowing,_

_and I can hear it speak_

_as it runs through the trees,_

_It sets my soul on fire_

_makes me wanna run_

_with it for all eternity_

_Where I end up, I don't care_

_My destination's anywhere_

_I will chase myself,_

_I will leave my fears far_

_behind_

_And I will be following my_

_heart, not looking back_

_I am free at last._

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_The rain is washing away_

_my insecurities and I_

_shall have a new life._

_It sets my soul on fire_

_makes me more resolute_

_makes me wanna escape_

_Where I end up, I don't care_

_My destination's anywhere_

_I will chase myself,_

_I will leave my fears far_

_behind_

_And I will be following my_

_heart, not looking back_

_I am free at last._

Finn improvised a little solo as he hadn't as yet made one up, and unexpectedly the solo sounded half decent, sounding ambient yet hard and tough. The class laughed in surprise and people were left completely gob-smacked and saying 'Wow…'. The other five suddenly looked at Finn rather shocked and expectantly, Finn just shrugged not really knowing quite how he managed to do that. The song suddenly became quiet, left with only Lynn playing her chords, a gentle drum beat going and the piano tune coming in again.

_Oh oh_

_This life is mine_

_Oh oh_

_I shall not turn back_

_Oh oh_

_This life is mine._

The song finished on a happy note, and the whole class stood up and cheered. Clapping filled the room, and Stork, Damien and Dove jumped up and hugged their friends and each other roughly. After all that bother, after all the worries and fall outs they had pulled it off, with aplomb.

ChasingtheLight: (: Hello! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update I actually came back from holiday last week, but I got lazy and didn't write anything. It wasn't until 2 days ago when one of my best friends suddenly goes: 'Update your Storm Hawks fic!' so I here I am XD.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, nearly done now, one more chapter and trust me… It's gonna be full of fluff…

Oh, and the song 'The Wind and Rain' was written by myself and was co-written by my best friend who, ironically, is the same who told me hurry up with the next chapter. XD

Anyway, till the next chapter,

Bye!!


	16. New Year, New Beginning

Chapter 16 - New Year, New Beginning

"10!" came the cries of nine kids

What a way to spend New Years Eve, at a friends house, together to celebrate a new beginning.

"9!"

Finn's house was adorned from top to bottom with holly reefs, twinkling Christmas lights, tinsel amongst other things; and in the middle of his massive sitting room was a ten foot Christmas tree, kept shining with many sets of lights.

"8!"

Aerrow, Junko, Stork, Damien, Dove, Izzie, Lynn and Piper were all stood in front of Finn's massive HD television, watching the final countdown on BBC 1, with a glass non-alcoholic champagne in hand. Finn turned to see the looks on his friends faces. Everyone was smiling and cheering and the fourteen year old finally felt complete.

"7!"

He didn't feel selfish, he didn't feel jealous. Neither did anyone else, tonight, all of the past was left behind, everything that had happened, had happened; and that now, a new year was going to start in less than seven seconds. What occurred the year before didn't matter, they were just going to strive for a better year than the last.

"6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

It was over…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone shouted from the top of their lungs.

Everyone was hugging one another, suddenly Dove called

"Hey! Ve have to kiss someone!" she cried

"Dove, you hussy!" cried Lynn

"No, it's tradition," she replied

"Give it up Dove, you just wanna start this new year knowing you've had at least one snog!" said Damien

"No zat's you, Damien…" she retorted

"Oh really?" he replied, drawing nearer to her.

"Yes, really!" she said, so her face was right in front of Damien's

Damien could only smirk.

"I guess that makes two of us then…" he said

Dove cocked her eyebrow and before she had time to protest, the teenager planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone jeered and wooped, at the sight of the two of them kissing, and even though Dove was slightly taken aback, she quickly rested into the kiss.

"Get a room!" cried Finn

"You're just jealous cos you haven't got anyone!" said Damien

"Oh really, I bet I could kiss someone right now!"

"Go on, then." smirked Dove

Finn put down his glass on the coffee table and turned to Lynn. The teenager looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'Dove you bitch…' thought Lynn 'You know I like him…'

Finn walked over to Lynn and drew her into him and planted a rather rough kiss on her lips. Again, everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

"This is turning into a competition, now." giggled Piper, to Izzie

"Yeah, don't worry you've got Aerrow." she whispered

Piper hit Izzie lightly.

"Shut up…" she hissed

"Ooo! Look he's looking at you!" Izzie teased

"Shh!"

It was gonna be a long evening…

Piper sat outside on the porch outside Finn's house, just getting some air. So looked out into the dark night, with uncertainty.

'It's not night… It's the early morning…' she reminded herself

Suddenly, her thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Hey." it said simply

Piper looked around and saw Aerrow standing at the doorway, she just smiled at him.

"Hey…" she replied

"What you doing here, at one in the morning?" he asked

"Air, it was getting stuffy in there." she said

"Fair enough…" said Aerrow going over to sit with Piper

There was a stunned silence.

"So… Have you had a nice night?" he asked

Piper turned to face Aerrow, and smiled

"Yeah… I did," she said

"That's good…" he replied

Again another silence.

"Aerrow?" asked Piper

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about what the New Year has in store for us?" she asked

Aerrow gave a half smile.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What have you thought about?"

"Things…" replied Aerrow, unhelpfully

Piper snorted, and rolled her eyes

"What?!" he cried incredulously, however still smiling

"Boy's are so weird…" she said

"So are girls…" he replied

Piper stuck her tongue out at the teenager, as did Aerrow. Both fell about laughing.

"We're such spacks…" laughed Aerrow

"You don't know half of it…" replied Piper standing up

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Back inside, I'm getting cold…"

Aerrow suddenly, got up and grabbed Piper's arm.

"Please don't go…" he said quickly

"Huh?" she said, confused

Without so much as a pause, Aerrow reached over and kissed Piper chastely on the lips. He stepped back and looked at Piper's stunned face.

"Again, huh?" she replied

Aerrow couldn't help but crack up laughing at Piper's bluntness.

"I think… I think I kinda like you…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, uncomfortably.

Piper's mouth dropped.

"Really?" she asked dumbly

"Really, really." he replied smiling

Piper grinned at Aerrow, and they shared another kiss. Another kiss which would be the start of something brilliant.

-------------

Name: Piper DeLoc

Age: 14

Name of Band: Cure for the Feeling

Role in Band: Singer

Genre: Rock

Well… After a shaky start and a change of line up a couple of times we're finally together, and hopefully nothing will change that. Not even a petty argument over the opposite sex. I guess this goes to show that any band can go through high flyings and hardships; ups and downs, but in the end if the bond between the band members isn't strong enough the band will eventually disband. Thankfully, this wasn't the case. Not even the fact that our lead guitarist is a metalhead, playing in a rock/Pop band , has caused any problems… Well, in the beginning it did…

But this is only the beginning, of our musical journey. We have a long way to go, and you never know where we might end up in the future. All I know is that if the band continues to get through the worst and come out better than ever before, our friendship will strengthen, and our music will continue to improve. And in a world of commercial music business, when the average musician gets tossed back onto the street if they fail to sell the right amount of records, and when the stuffed shirts at the top of the corporation are spoon feeding today's artists, because they're not even talented enough too write their own lyrics, isn't that the most important thing? Friendship? Diligence? Imagination? Experience? The very essence of what the music business was all about to begin with, and we shall carry on those values till the very end. Even if we make it big, we won't give in to the record labels wants, we'll do whatever we want. And if we get dropped by a label? We'll find a new one. Music is personal, and this is going to what is personal to us.

I hope our next term of music, will be just as exciting and fruitful as the last. In fact I hope it'll be even more exciting and fruitful than the last. After all, isn't that every artists aim? For their music to grow and develop as they do? I know that our new songs that me and the band shall be writing, will be particularly exciting.

Until next time,

Piper

ChasingtheLight: FINALLY!! The story's finished! My first story I've finished laughs

Thank you so much to all the reviewers, I never expected so many reviews and favourites.

**You guys are AMAZING!**

Now for the big question…

Should this story be continued? Or have you had enough with the tales of these guys?

Anyway, thank you so much again! I love you!!

And remember: R&R

No not rinse and repeat… Read and Review!!


End file.
